A Hollywood Secret
by Troyella-Zanessa-Jashley
Summary: Gabriella montez and troy bolton are famous stars what happens when their friends fix them up can they find love with all the runours fake flying around? i suck at sumaries better then it sounds troyella zekepay chaylor trailer up
1. Trailer

**A Hollywood Secret: The Trailer**

Gabriella Montez is a Hot 20 year old Award winning singer and Actress.

She is always in the media and followed by the paparazzi.

Gabriella and her best friend Sharpay, who is also an Award winning actress and singer, have just left starbucks and the paparazzi are following them.

"GABRIELLA, ARE THE RUMOURS TRUE ARE YOU DOING A TOUR?" One of them shouted.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH DANIEL RADCLIFFE?" Another shouted.

"SHARPAY ARE YOU DATING ZEKE?" Another shouted.

"ARE YOU TWO GOING ON TOUR TOGETHER?" Another one shouted.

Troy Bolton is a Hot 21 year old basketball player on the Lakers.

He is always in the media and followed by the paparazzi.

Troy and his best friend Chad, who is also a star on the Lakers are entering a club and trying to get through the crowd of photographers.

"TROY ARE YOU DATING ASHLEY SIMPSON?" One asked.

"CHAD IS YOU DATING TAYLOR?"

"TROY IS YOU QUITTING THE LAKERS TO GO BACK HOME TO ALBERCERQUE?"

What happens when they are set up on a blind date with each other...?

"Hi i'm Troy" He said and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Troy i'm Gabriella" She replied shaking his hand.

And they start to date...?

"Gabi, ever since we met I have felt a connection between us and i'm sure you have aswell so what i'm trying to say is i like you...A LOT"

"Oh Troy I like you too" She replied and kissed him softly.

What will the public think...?

"Is there a new couple in the horizon?" Guiliana questioned.

"Why yes there is, i know you have all heard the rumours flying for the last few months of there being a Troyella but is that true, these pictures tell all i guess" Ryan replied

"The Hottest new couple on our minds at the moment is The Lakers star Troy Bolton and Singer/Actress Gabriella Montez, have they secretly been dating? How could we miss this? But after these pictures what have leaked onto the internet how can they deny it now?" A News reporter asked.

"Yes these pictures tell us all and we might be seeing a Baby Bolton sometime soon"

Will their relationship survive...?

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Gabriella shouted.

"Babe please..."

"DON'T YOU DARE BABE ME YOU FUCKIN ARSEHOLE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

"C'mon please just listen to me?"

"I THINK I'VE HEARD EVERYTHING FROM THAT SLUT"

"Gabi listen it's all lies i would never do anything to hurt you" He replied inching towards her slowly.

"YOU MIGHT ASWELL TAKE THAT LINE BACK CUZ YOU ALREADY HAVE FUCKIN HURT ME"

"FINE IF YOUR NOT GENNA LISTEN THEN I'M GENNA GO" He replied walking out the door and slamming it shut.

Will they learn that they need each other...?

Gabriella is on the stage performing her new single Unlove you when she breaks down into tears.

Troy is playing a game and every shot he has tried he has missed he get's taken off the bench and puts his head in his hands and lets a tear fall.

Starring...

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez.

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton.

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

And Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

**Ok so that's the trailer i think i will do it, anyways please review thanks and review my other story Gone thanks luv ya xx**


	2. GNO

**A Hollywood Secret: G.N.O**

"Next up on Good Morning America we have 20 year old Gabriella Montez" The host said.

"Hey everybody" Gabriella waved to the camera as it pointed to her.

"So Gabriella what have you been up to lately?"

"Well…" She starts and laughs a little. "…Ok well I've just finished recording my new album which is called "Here we go", that will be in stores on Monday and I finished filming my new movie gorgeous last month, but now it's pretty much interviews and photoshoots" She replied.

"So I new album huh?"

"Yeah, it's completely different to my last one, I have more upbeat songs which make you wanna just get up and start dancing to when they come on"

"Ok, so what's the movie gorgeous about then?"

"Well it's about a geeky girl in high school, which I play, and she's hiding all her beauty under glasses and nerdy clothes. Then one day the popular guy in school falls for her, but it's the nerdy side of her, she thinks it's the beautiful side of her and you know what happens when the cliques mix, havoc breaks out and things don't go to well"

"Wow so when does that come out in theatres?"

"Next Friday"

"Ok, so you have grown up in the limelight haven't you, when did you first start?"

"Well I was always into performing as a kid and when I was 15 I got an audition and from then on I just got lots of roles in T.V series to adverts and movies"

"How about singing when did you start that?"

"Well I've always loved to sing too, I had a singing role in an advert I did when I was 17 and then it pretty much kicked off from their"

"Which do you prefer singing or acting?"

"Ooo that's a tricky one it would probably have to be singing, I've always loved that I used to sing as a small child I remember my mom telling me that when I was in preschool for the Christmas production I sung away in a manger"

"Ok, so let's move on from your career and onto your life, what's the best thing about being famous so far?"

"I don't really know, I've been famous for so long….it would probably have to be the free stuff"

"Free stuff? What do you get?"

"Well when I did my perfume I got given a car, I was like wow you got this for me just because I did a perfume and they produced the advert"

"Wow you lucky girl, how about dating are you dating anyone at the minute?"

"Sadly I'm not, I wish I was but no"

"Out of which Celebrities who would you like a date with?"

"Ooo I dunno, Troy Bolton is quite nice or Orlando Bloom"

"Do you think maybe a little romance could brim with either of those?"

"I wish, they both have gorgeous bodies"

"And when have you seen them Miss Montez?"

"You see pictures of them at beaches in the tabloids don't ya and I think they have some pretty nice Abs"

"Which one has the nicer body, do you think?"

"Ooo it has to be Troy Bolton those muscles just drive you crazy" Gabriella replied giggling.

"Ok, so do you think you could squeeze a little performance in for us?"

"Of course, how about my new single which is my new album you guys can be the first to hear it?"

"You hear that guys we can be the first to hear her new single"

"Alright guys here it is my new single G.N.O"

_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cuz I don't  
No I won't see you_

I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cuz I don't  
And I won't need you

Time to dial 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy you know you better run

Cuz it's a girls night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out  
Without you  
You better hold tight  
Cuz girls' nights without you  
Let's go  
G.n.o  
Let's go  
It's a girls' night

I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows what let go will lead to

You'll get the 411  
You'll here from everyone  
Hey boy you knew this day would come

Cuz it's a girls' night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out  
Without you  
Let's go  
G.n.o  
Let's go  
It's a girls night

Hey boy don't you wish you could've been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line

Cuz it's a girls night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out  
Without you  
You better hold tight  
Cuz girls' nights without you  
Let's go  
G.n.o  
Let's go  
It's a girls' night

"Ok guys that's all we have time for today give a huge round of applause for the one and only Gabriella Montez, remember her new album is out on Monday and Gorgeous is on theatres next Friday. And watch tomorrow we have R&B singer Chris Brown.

Gabriella is now leaving the studio with her best friend Sharpay Evans and they are trying to fight off the Photographers.

"GABRIELLA ARE THE RUMOURS TRUE DID YOU SLEEP WITH DANIEL RADCLIFFE!?" One shouted

"SHARPAY ARE YOU DATING ZEKE?!" Another shouted.

"GABRIELLA ARE YOU GOING ON TOUR?!"

"ARE YOU GOING ON TOUR TOGETHER?!"

They just ignored all of the questions and smiled for them, they then went to Gabriella's car, (Pic in profile) and drove to her mansion.(Pic in profile).

"Rosita can you please send us a salad up each?" Gabriella asked her maid Rosita.

"Of course Miss Gabi" Rosita replied and paged the chef.

"Oh my gosh Ella I love your house" sharpay exclaimed.

"Shar you tell me that every time you come here" Gabriella replied laughing.

"Yeah, but it's so much bigger than mine"

"Shar the only difference between mine and yours is that I have a golf course, 3 swimming pools outside, 1 inside, a Jacuzzi, 4 more bedrooms…."

"Alright I get it yours is better"

"I didn't say mine was better you did I was just listing the differences"

"Miss Gabi, Miss Evans, your salad's are ready" Rosita said and they walked into the dining area.

**So that is my first chappy hope you liked it I'm not sure if I did. That song was called G.N.O by Miley Cyrus if you wanted to know. Please R&R. But heres the trivia question.**

**#1. Who replaced Zac in the HSM concert?**


	3. He shoots he scores

**Right in the last chappy the trivia question was who replaced Zac in the concert? And the answer is drew seeley. The first person to answer that question was ****Zanessaluver**** therefore this chappy is dedicated to you. Anyways thank you to all my other reviewers you make my day when I read them lol.**

**A Hollywood Secret: He shoots he scores**

"HE DRIBBLES THE BALL UP THE SIDE OF THE COURT, HE SHOOTS, HE SCORES AND THE WHOLE CROWD IS GOING WILD, YES TROY BOLTON HAS JUST WON THE LAKERS ANOTHER GAME THIS SEASON" The commentator said.

In the locker rooms;

"Great game dude" Chad said.

"You too" Troy replied.

"Troy, my girlfriend got you a date with a hot girl, if you're interested?" Zeke said.

"Dude I dunno the last time she set me up on a date I ended up with bolognaise sauce over my face"

"That was because you told her to close her mouth when she was eating"

"Well duh, people don't eat with their mouths open it's disgusting" Troy said in defense.

"Yeah but you didn't have to tell her that?"

"So if you went out with Sharpay and, she started being disgusting you wouldn't say anything?"

"Well I would but we've been dating for a long time"

"No excuses you would've still said it so I win"

"FINE" Zeke huffed.

"Dude Tay told me about this one, she's really cute and Famous"

"I don't care I'm not going on a date with someone Sharpay and Taylor set me up with, it's just not happening"

"What would you say if we told you it was Gabriella Montez?"

"I dunno she's cute but she's probably one of those diva's who wants' everything"

"Dude you see her in the news every week, helping the homeless and she donates money to charities all the time?"

"I'm not genna get out of this am i?" Troy asked.

"Nope, so you might as well say yes?"

"FINE, I'll go but if I get food on me again I mean it I will not be held responsible for my actions"

"I'll ring Shar and tell her it's on"

_Zeke/_**Sharpay**

"**Hey Baby"**

"_Hey Shar, I just rang to say that Troy has agreed to that date with Ella"_

"**Seriously?"**

"_Yup seriously"_

"**Oh my gosh, tell him to meet her at the club in the VIP area"**

"_Ok, gotta go now though bye love you"_

"**Love you too"**

They hang up.

"Someone's got a hot date in the VIP are with Gabriella Montez" Zeke teased.

"Oh my god who's got a date with Gabriella Montez? She is fine" Dan a player said and snapped his fingers.

"Troy has" Chad replied.

"What? You always get the foxy ladies?"

"You can have her if you want I got forced into it by Zeke and Chad here?" He replied pointing at the two guys either side of him who were smirking.

"NO WAY ARE YOU BAILING TROY SHAR HAS ALREADY TOLD HER AND SHE'S REALLY EXCITED"

With Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella.

"NO WAY!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Please, do it for me?" Sharpay asked.

"No way Shar I'm not going on a date with Troy Bolton"

"C'mon Ella you said so yourself his muscles drive you crazy?" Taylor stated.

"That was for an interview I don't wanna date him"

"How about you just go on one date and if you don't like him then I'll split with him for you?"

"No Shar he's a stuck up self centered jerk who only cares about himself"

"Ella you know that's not true he is always helping the less fortunate"

"Yeah but remember last month he ate a burger infront of the vegetarian people at that hospice place?"

"Ella that was a veggie burger not a beef burger"

"I'm not genna get out of this am i?"

"Nope" Taylor and Sharpay said at the same time.

"Fine I'll go but if there's a repeat of last time I'll sue him?"

"Ella if you sue him he'll sue you for suing him for no reason"

"You don't call trying to kiss me and knocking his head on mine when he leant in oh yeah and the tripping me up infront of the paparazzi not a reason?"

"It kind of is Tay isn't it?" Sharpay said.

"Ok you can sue him if he does something like that"

"Good so when is this date happening?"

"Tomorrow night at the club in the VIP area"

"Ok, so do you wanna go shopping so I can find an outfit?"

"You know we would never pass off an opportunity of shopping" Taylor said and with that they left in Gabriella's car, but with the Paparazzi following close behind as there were 3 famous people in one car. (Taylor is a Famous Director and fashion designer)

**Ok so that was my 2****nd**** chappy hope you liked it I'm not sure if I liked this one but you know. Please R&R. Trivia up next;**

**#2. How old was Ashley Tisdale when she got noticed by a scout?**


	4. The Date

**Ok so on my last chappy I asked How old was Ashley Tisdale when she got noticed by a scout? And the answer is 3 the first person to get that answer was ****Zanessaluver. ****I might not be updating this weekend cuz I'm going round my dad's but I'll write them round there so when I get back home I'll put them up, cuz I can write them on my laptop but I have to use the server from my house to get internet on my laptop. So anyway you might have to wait about 3 days for updates but I can post quite a lot when I get back cuz they will already be written.**

**A Hollywood Secret: The Date**

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor are just about to enter the mall when they start getting flooded by the paparazzi.

"GABRIELLA ARE YOU WITH DANIEL KNOW AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK?" One of them asked.

They just kept getting asked questions about anything and are snapping photos of them; the girl's finally get through the crowd and are in the Mall. They decide to go into Ralph Lauren to try and find an outfit for Gabriella's Date with Troy.

"How about this?" Sharpay asked.

"No too casual" Taylor said.

"How about this?" Sharpay asked.

"Too formal" Taylor replied.

"How about this?" Gabriella asked.

"OMG Ella that is gorgeous" Taylor and Sharpay said at the same time.

"Thanks, I'll go and try it on" Gabriella replied and she walked into the dressing room.

"That is dress is so cute, isn't it?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah it's gorgeous; Troy will die when he sees her in it"

"Yeah he will" Taylor said as Gabriella came out of the dressing room, the dress was a short black, Sean john blouse, sleeveless dress. (Pic in profile) "OMG Ella you look like a million dollars"

"Well I am worth more than that" Gabriella giggled.

"Don't get big headed now Ella" Sharpay joked.

"I'm not I was joking" Gabriella replied as she walked back into the dressing room.

"She is actually worth more than that though" Taylor said.

"Oh shut up Tay" Sharpay snapped.

"Whoa what's got into you?"

"I'm just a little stressed"

"What happened?"

"Well it's my new Tour, not enough people are buying tickets"

"Oh Shar don't worry it will be fine you'll get some more people, how about you get someone to do it with you?"

"Yeah, but who?"

"How about Shakira?" Taylor asked getting excited now. "Or Natasha Bedinfield? Or Jo Jo? Or your best friend Gabriella Montez?" Taylor was getting very excited now.

"Shakira is a bitch, Natasha Bedinfield can't sing, Jo Jo is a slut and Gabriella has her own tour"

"Well how about you and Gabriella join your tours together?"

"But then we would need to get bigger arenas?"

"Ok then why don't you get…The Pussy Cat Dolls to open each show, they are pretty well known?"

"Yeah I'll call my manager" Sharpay replied walking off to call her manager.

"What did I miss?" Gabriella asked coming out of the dressing room.

"Just Shar worrying about her Tour" Gabriella's mouth formed an "O".

"So when's your Tour starting?" Taylor asked.

"June, 5 months I can't wait" Gabriella replied As Sharpay came back.

"How did it go?" Taylor asked.

"George is genna call Emma and ask her to try and get a hold of them" Sharpay replied.

"Try and get a hold of who?" Gabriella asked as they walked to the counter.

"The Pussycat Dolls, I need them to be my opening act for my tour".

"Oh ok" Gabriella replied handing the cashier 200. "Thank you" She said to the cashier.

"Ok, so we need to get you ready" Sharpay said as they walked out of the shop.

"What time do I need to meet him again?"

"8 at the club in the VIP area" Sharpay replied as they walked out to Gabriella's car, what they were unaware of was that someone had heard the whole conversation about, The tour, Sharpay's Bitching and Gabriella's Date. They go to Gabriella's house and they get her ready.

7.30pm;

The girls were all ready and waiting for the limo to pick them up, Taylor was wearing a short, yellow, silk off the shoulder dress (Pic in profile) and Sharpay was wearing a short, aqua, strapless dress. (Pic in profile).

"Where is that limo?" Gabriella asked getting irrated.

"What is someone getting stressed cuz she'll be late for her date?" Taylor teased.

"No it's fuckin freezing out here" She said and then the limo pulled up.

"If you say so Ella?" Taylor teased again as they got in the limo.

With Chad and Troy

They are trying to get into the club but unfortunately the paparazzi are there.

"TROY ARE YOU DATING ASHLEY SIMPSON!?"

"CHAD ARE YOU DATING TAYLOR?!"

"TROY ARE YOU QUITTING THE LAKERS TO GO BACK HOME TO ALBERCERQUE?!"

Troy and Chad just ignored these questions and finally got through the crowd, as they got in the door they were greeted by Zeke.

"Hey Man" Troy said doing the man handshake, Chad did the same.

"You dressed up didn't you" Zeke said as he looked him up and down. Troy was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with buttons down the middle. Troy just shrugged and walked into the VIP area where he was to meet Gabriella.

Outside the girls have just arrived and are trying to get through the Paparazzi, they are linked arms as they pose a little for them and then get in the club eventually.

"That is the one thing I hate about being famous" Gabriella said as they got in the club.

"OMG Ella you need to get going its 8 o clock" Sharpay said as Gabriella walked into the VIP area. As she walked in Troy got up to meet here.

"Hi I'm Troy" He said putting his hand out.

"Nice to meet you troy I'm Gabriella" She replied shaking his hand, as soon as her hand touched his they both felt sparks and couldn't help but smile at each other. He was America's Hottest Basketball player and she was America's hottest Singer and Actress. They sat down and the bartender came over.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll have a double Vodka and Coke" Gabriella said.

"And I'll have a beer" he said and the bartender walked out.

"So Gabriella….how do you know sharpay?"

"We met at my first audition and from then we have been best friends, you?" She asked as she took her drink from the girl.

"I'm best friends with her boyfriend Zeke" He replied as she nodded.

"Cool, when did you start playing basketball?" She asked.

"Since I was about 3, my dad taught me and when I was in a high school I was captain and that lead up to now me being on the Lakers" He replied and took a sip of his drink. "When did you start singing?" When I was a kid I always used to sing but I started my singing career when I was 17" She replied and he nodded.

"Cool" There was a silence and then Troy broke it. "You wanna dance?" He asked and she nodded, they got up and walked out of the VIP area and into the main club and started grinding.

"OMG TAY LOOK" Sharpay squealed pointing at Gabriella and Troy.

"OMG OMG" Taylor squealed they stood there squealing for another 5 minutes and then started dancing again.

With Troy and Gabriella

They were grinding and Troy could feel himself getting turned on by her, he put his hand on the top of her thigh and she smiled and looked up at him. He moved his hand up her dress more and started rubbing the inside of her thigh with his thumb she smiled up at him again as she pushed into him more. A slow song came on and Gabriella turned around and put her arms around his neck while his arms were wrapped around her waist resting on the back of her back. About half way through the song Gabriella looked up at him and smiled, he leaned in and so did she they closed the gap between each other and kissed passionately.

"HEY TROY, GABRIELLA WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A COUPLE" Someone yelled.

**Ok sorry this one's quite long but I won't be updating this weekend so I gave you a long one. Please review and read my other story Gone it's good. Trivia up next;**

**#3. In what HSM2 song did Vanessa have a blue tongue?**


	5. Where did they go?

Ok guys sorry about the author note last chappy. Like I said on Thursday I was not able to update this weekend because I had to go round my dads L. Well here I am back with the next chappy. So thanks for being patient with me lol. We had to go to this animal park thing it was so boring. They never think of me just the little kids. But anyways I'm back now so we can get on with this again J.

A Hollywood Secret: Where did they go?

"**HEY TROY, GABRIELLA WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A COUPLE!" Someone shouted, Gabriella and Troy pulled away so fast they would die if it was the Paparazzi.**

"**CHAD!!" Taylor and sharpay said at the same time and hit the back of his head.**

"**Why does everyone do that to me?" He asked rubbing his head, by now Troy and Gabriella were standing next to each other looking very embarrassed.**

"**Because you're an idiot" Taylor said in a duh tone.**

"**So guys how's your date going?" Sharpay asked.**

"**Well um you know…um good" Gabriella replied.**

"**Yeah I can see why it is going good" Chad laughed which earned him a smack in the head by Taylor.**

"**What did I do this time?"**

"**Taylor your boyfriend is so clueless" Sharpay said rolling her eyes.**

"**I am not clueless" Chad said.**

"**No honey you're just not all here" Taylor said rubbing his back.**

"**See it told you I wasn't…HEY!" **

"**What did I say?" Sharpay said looking at Troy and Gabriella but they weren't there. "Hey guys where did Troy and Ella go?"**

"**They're behind…" Taylor started and turning around, to see they were gone. "Where did they go?"**

"**Well if I know than I wouldn't have asked you know would I?" Sharpay said. "Sometimes you can be as clueless as Chad" She mumbled under her breath.**

"**I'm genna pretend I didn't hear that Shar" Taylor said.**

"**They probably went back to making out" Chad laughed. "If you hit me than I won't give you any tonight Tay?" Chad said.**

"**Too bad" Taylor said and hit him round the back of his head.**

_**10 minutes ago…**_

_**Taylor, Chad and Sharpay are having an argument, while Troyella are stood standing very uncomfortable.**_

"_**Hey, do you wanna make a run for it?" Troy whispered.**_

"_**Sure" **_

"_**On the count of 3, 1..2..3" Troy said and they ran to the door's as fast as they could.**_

"_**I didn't think it was actually that far from there to the door's" Gabriella said out of breath.**_

"_**How is that tiring, I thought you were a singer you have to dance on the stage and sing at the same time, that's gotta be more tiring than this?"**_

"_**Well I don't always have to sing at the same time as dance because it's already recorded and I just lip it but then when it's live I usually only do small dance routines or I'm sitting down or something, like if I was doing a slow song than I would be sitting down but if I was doing a fast song I would be dancing round the stage but not to much and plus I haven't been on stage for awhile so I haven't had much exercise"**_

"_**That's a good excuse" He said moving his brows together to make one.**_

"_**I only come up with the best" She giggled.**_

"_**So you wanna go get something to eat? My treat?" He asked hopeful.**_

"_**Sure, c'mon then" she said and they started walking out the door, as soon as they opened the door they saw flashes everywhere Troy's first instinct was to grab her hand, he did so and they both smiled and made their way to Troy's car. They ignored all of the question's and got into his car (Pic in profile).**_

"_**You ok?" Troy asked as they got in the car.**_

"_**Yeah I'm fine, just then paparazzi get on my nerves" she laughed as they drove off.**_

"_**So where do you wanna eat?"**_

"_**I dunno how about we go to your place I can't be dealing with the media on my back any more today?"**_

"_**Yeah same they can be so in your face" He replied as they drove up his street which was obviously full of big houses, expensive cars and loads of paparazzi. And it reminded her just like her neighbourhood but her's was more flash.**_

"_**I like your neighbourhood"**_

"_**You do? I'm thinking of my moving round Summerfield way"**_

"_**Seriously? Your moving to Summerfield's? I live round there"**_

"_**Really? We might be neighbours?"**_

"_**Yeah, that'll be cool"**_

"_**Here we are" Troy said as they pulled up outside his house" (Pic in profile).**_

"_**Your house is nice too"**_

"_**Thanks, I bet your's is nicer you're the hot movie star you must earn like a billion dollars a week?"**_

"_**Yeah about that" She replied, and looked at his face which looked shocked. "I'm joking" She added and giggled.**_

"_**I knew that" He lied as he got out of the car.**_

"_**Sure you did" She replied and was about to get out but Troy had opened the door for her and offered his hand which she gladly accepted and they walked into his house.**_

"_**You know we're genna be in the papers tomorrow?" He asked as they walked into a sitting area in his house.**_

"_**Yeah, it'll be something like Troy and Gabriella: The secret's out" She giggled.**_

"_**Or Troyella pictures"**_

"_**Troyella?"**_

"_**Yeah, cuz you know Troy, Gabriella together makes Troyella?"**_

"_**Oh yeah I get it" She laughed.**_

"_**Do you want a drink?"**_

"_**Uhh yeah, Vodka and Tonic would be nice" She replied as Troy walked to a phone and called someone to get them drinks.**_

"_**So, I hear you've got a movie coming out soon?"**_

"_**Yeah it's called gorgeous the premiere's next Friday" She replied as she took the drink from the butler.**_

"_**Cool, I've been invited to that premiere" He said also taking his drink.**_

"_**We should totally go together, I don't have a date?" She asked.**_

"_**Ok, I'll be your date then" He replied and they both smiled.**_

"_**Well I better be heading home now, it's 10 and I have an interview tomorrow" She said.**_

"_**Wait you didn't bring your car?"**_

"_**I'll just call my Limo driver" She replied and pulled her phone out. "Oh man I don't have any battery"**_

"_**I'll just take you home" He said and they walked out the front door and into his car. As soon as they were out of his driveway, flashes were going off everywhere, either they were taking pictures of them or other famous people who live round that neighbourhood.**_

**Back at the club**

"**I can't believe they just left us here?" Sharpay huffed.**

"**I know so rude" Taylor said.**

"**I bet they went to Troy's and are making out" Chad said.**

"**No they're probably just talking" Zeke said "Maybe" He added.**

"**ZEKE! LET'S GO!" Sharpay shouted.**

"**Coming babe" He said and walked off after her.**

"**Wow that boy really need's to stand to for himself a bit more" Chad said.**

"**Yeah and that girl really need's to learn how to be less controlling" Taylor said.**

"**C'mon we better get going too" Chad said and they walked out of the club hand in hand and into his car.**

**Ok so that was chapter 4, sorry about the wait I had to go to my Dads house ****L**** anyways thanks for reading and please review. Can you please read my other story Gone its good a think lol. Here's the trivia next:**

**4. In hsm 1 what song is Gabriella's ringtone?**


	6. What's the matter?

**Right so here I am again, last chappy I asked What was Gabriella's ringtone in HSM 1? And the answer was start of something new. The first to get that correct was ****Crazyinluv305****. Therefore this chappy is dedicated to you hun ****JJJ****. Anyways on with the chapter.**

**A Hollywood Secret: What's the matter?**

It is now the day after Troy and Gabi's date, Troy dropped her off and they shared a quick kiss goodbye. Today Sharpay and Taylor are coming over to Gabi's so Sharpay can have a go at her for leaving them without saying anything and Taylor is coming because she didn't want to be on her own when she done it because Gabi could be as scary as Sharpay when she was being shouted at.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!!" Sharpay screamed as her and Taylor were stood at Gabriella's front door, banging on the door. Well She was banging on the door Taylor was stood waiting patiently for her to open up.

"Alright calm down I'm coming" Gabriella replied as she unlocked the locks on her door. "Hey Shar hey Tay" She said chirpily and opened the door wider for them to come in, Sharpay just pushed her way past and into a sitting area. While Taylor walked in and gave her friend a hello hug. "What's up with her?" She asked.

"She's in a mood because you left last night without telling her" Taylor shrugged. Gabriella's mouth formed an O shape and they walked into the sitting area where Sharpay was.

"Where did you go last night?" Sharpay asked as soon as Taylor and Gabi walked in.

"Well…." Gabriella started but was cut off by Sharpay.

"I don't want to hear it I can't believe you just left" Sharpay snapped.

"C'mon Shar it's not that bad/" Gabriella sighed.

"I don't want to talk to you" Sharpay said and turned around so her back was facing Gabriella. Gabi knew this was just one of Sharpay's little strops she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Alright then I'll just tell Tay about the kiss then?" Gabriella said slowly and turned to Taylor, while moving her eyes to Sharpay who she knew was about to squeal with excitement. And she was right Sharpay let out huge squeal and started jumping up and down crazily.

"OMG, OMG, TELL ME EVERYTHING" Sharpay squealed.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me?" Gabriella joked.

"Oh just shut up and tell me everything" She squealed.

"Ok well, we went back to his house after we left the club, we talked for a bit and we're going to my premiere next week together…." She started with a smile already on her lips.

"OMG, you two are going together? like on a date?" Sharpay squealed.

"Yeah on a date, anyways well after that he took me home because I have an interview today and I had to get up early, and then when we got to mine, he walked me to my door and we KISSED!" She said squealing the last part.

"OMG you two will look so hot together" Taylor squealed.

"Tay I didn't say we were together or anything"

"Yeah but you literally are you kissed and your going to that premiere next week" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Shar that's not called being together"

"Then what is it called?" Taylor asked.

"It's called….it's called um I don't really know but its not called being together"

"Ok, whatever you say" Sharpay said.

With the guys at basketball practice

"So dude where did you go last night" Chad asked as they walked into the changing room's.

"Oh we went back to mine" Troy said casually.

"What did I tell you? I told you he went back to his and fucked her"

"Chad dude I didn't Fuck her"

"Then what did you do? Cuz the papers think you did anyway" Zeke said.

"We talked and WHAT!?"

"The papers caught you two leaving the club hand in hand, then they caught you going in your house, then they caught you leaving and then they caught you kissing on her doorstep" Zeke said all in one breath.

"This is the one thing I hate about being famous, you can never keep things to yourself" Troy huffed.

"So you did fuck her?"

"No, we talked for a bit and then when I dropped her back home we kissed but that's all"

"Ok if that's all" Chad said with a roll of the eye, he didn't believe Troy that they only talked.

"So Shar told me about her movie premiere next week, are you going?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah I am, I'm going with Gabriella" Troy said uneasily. Chad was now going to jump to conclusions now.

"YOUR GOING WITH ELLA?" Chad shouted.

"Well yeah, we were both dateless and she asked me so I said yes?" he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You make it sound like it's not a big deal?"

"What are you a girl?"

"No" Chad huffed and walked into the shower.

That night at Sharpay and Zeke's house

Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Sharpay are all sitting in the living room when there is suddenly a loud banging on the front door. Sharpay ran to the door and opened it, to see a very teary looking Gabriella. "Ella hun, what's the matter?" Sharpay asked and pulled her into a hug as soon as she saw her. Her cheeks were tear stained, mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot.

**Ooo what's up with Gabi, is she ok? Is it Troy? Find out next time.**

**Trivia:**

**What is Zeke's best recipe?**


	7. Told ya

**Hello all. It's me again on the last Chappy I asked what is Zeke's best recipe? The answer is Crème bru le (s.p). The first person to get that correct was ****the-irish-redhead.**** Therefore this Chappy is dedicated to you huni. Ok so on with this chapter. Please read and review :D:D.**

**Told ya**

Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Sharpay are all sitting in the living room when there is suddenly a loud banging on the front door. Sharpay ran to the door and opened it, to see a very teary looking Gabriella. "Ella hun, what's the matter?" Sharpay asked and pulled her into a hug as soon as she saw her. Her cheeks were tear stained, mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot.

"It's…it's…my Dad" Gabriella cried as she hugged sharpay tightly.

"What happened to your Dad?" Sharpay said softly.

"He's…he's had a heart attack" She cried again but this time louder which caused the others to come running into the hall to see what was going on.

"Ella what's happened?" Taylor asked running over to her and joining in the hug with her and Sharpay.

"Her dad had a heart attack" Sharpay said once she realised Gabriella wasn't going to answer.

"Oh Ella I'm so sorry" Taylor said and hugged her tighter as did Sharpay.

"Is he ok?" Chad asked after about two minutes of silence.

"I don't know, my mom said he's hocked up to some machines and he might not make it, but I haven't gone to see him yet"

"What? Why not?" Zeke asked.

"I'm too afraid I don't want him to die you guys, I love him" She sobbed to all her friends, they all felt sorry for her, they knew how close she was to her father and if he was to die they don't know what she would do.

"How about we come with you down the hospital?" Sharpay asked pulling away from their hug and looking into her very teary eyes.

"Only if you don't mind, I'll be really down?"

"Ella we're your best friends, we're here for you no matter what" Taylor said and the others agreed without hesitation.

"So shall we go?" Sharpay asked and they left. As usual the Paparazzi were outside shouting and taking pictures. Gabriella would usually pose for the camera's but tonight no she didn't. she still had tears running down her cheeks and looked a mess, Sharpay and Taylor were standing by her sides with their arms around her and the boys guiding them through the crowd of paparazzi. They finally arrive at Zeke's car and they all get in and drive to the hospital.

At the hospital

"Gabriella, where have you been?" Her Mother said running over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Mom is he ok?"

"Honey the doctor's said that it's not looking very good"

"He will die won't he?" She cried, which caused everyone in the waiting room to turn and look at her.

"Nothing to see here guys, go back to…um hoping your friends won't die" Chad said, which made most of the people in the waiting room burst into tears.

"CHAD!!" Taylor yelled and hit him round the head.

"Sorry" He said lamely and grabbed a magazine, which had him Troy and Gabriella kissing, Sharpay and Taylor and Gabriella in a beautiful dress on her own on the cover. The titles were; New couple: Troyella, Ashley tells Taylor about her tour and Gabriella goes on a hot date looking fabulous. "Hey Shar, Tay look who's on the cover?"

"Let me guess, Ella and Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"How did you guess?"

"Well it was kinda obvious after what's been going on"

"Hey guys, I've just rung Troy he said he'll be here in 10" Zeke said walking over to them. "How's she holding up?" He asked as he sat down next to Sharpay and looked over at Gabriella who was slumped in a chair, staring off into space and still had tears coming from her eyes.

"Not too good, she's been like that for ages she hasn't even spoken to her Mom since she said their wasn't a good chance" Sharpay said sighing at her best friend, but soon had a huge smile on her face when she thought of something. "Did you say you rang Troy?" She asked and Zeke nodded not really understanding why his girlfriend was asking this. "OMG Ella Is going to cheer up soon then"

"How come?" Taylor asked.

"Oh I know Troy can fuck her in the cupboard and that will cheer her up" Chad said which made Zeke laugh and the gave the girls disgusted look's on their faces.

"Tay your boyfriend has some really bad problems" Sharpay said.

"I know" She said. "So why will Ella cheer up?"

"Because Troy will be coming here to make sure she's ok and they might get together"

"Yeah, I doubt they will get together"

"Why wouldn't they, they look hot together and they have the perfect couple name?"

"Because the Media think that they are together and half the time when the media think something, it's usually wrong, so they won't get together"

"But half the time the media are right and this time they are right because Troy and Ella will get together"

"Hey guys where's Gabi?" Troy asked running up to them.

"Over there" Sharpay said pointing at her slumped in a chair.

"Thanks" Troy said and walked over to her.

"Told ya" Sharpay said and smirked at Taylor, while they both watched Troyella talking.

"Gabi?" Troy said walking over to her and kneeling down infront of her.

"Hey Troy" She replied looking up and into his crystal blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Well I'm feeling a little bit better know that you're here"

"GABRIELLA!!" Her mother shouted over the waiting room and ran over to her with a huge smile on her face. "Your Dad he's going to be fine" She said once she reached Gabriella.

"REALLY!!" Gabriella asked standing up with a huge smile on her face. Her Mom nodded, Troy picked Gabriella up, Span her around and kissed her strongly on the lips. When he realised what he did he pulled away and they both looked very embarrassed.

"Um…I'm glad your dad's alright" Troy said slowly.

"Thanks" Gabriella replied. They stood there in silence for another few minutes when Gabriella couldn't stand it anymore, she pulled him into a strong but passionate kiss.

"Told ya" Sharpay said to Taylor as they watched their friends kissing in the middle of a hospital.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away after a few more minutes and stood smiling at each other. "So do you wanna go out tomorrow night?" Troy asked.

"I might, depends where we are going"

"Well maybe a movie?"

"That could work" she replied with a smirk and kissed his lips gently.

**Awww Troyella are together boo yeah! **

**Trivia:**

**Who is Ashley Tisdale dating?**


	8. Sneakernight

**Ok so this is the next chapter, last one I asked who is Ashley Tisdale dating? And the answer is Jared Murillo, the first person to get that correct was**** The-irish-redhead****. This Chappy is dedicated to you hun. Ok so on with this Chappy. Hope you like it.**

**Sneakernight**

It is now the day after Gabriella's dad was in hospital, Troyella are together and are dating but not official yet, they are going on a Date tonight, to the movies.

Gabriella is at Troy's house and they are just about to leave, Gabriella is wearing a greeny colour dress with brown leather flip flops and a pair of sunglasses and Troy was wearing blue top, grey colored jeans, a pair of blue Vans and a pair of sunglasses. (Pic in profile). They have just walked out of Troy's mansion hand in hand, luckily for them the paparazzi were not there. They got into Troy's car and drove to the Movie Theatre.

As they walk into the theatre they have been greeted by some screaming fans, asking for autographs, after about 10 minutes of signing autographs they walked into the movies and sat down to watch in the dark a horror which Gabriella was obviously going to scared of.

The movie had just ended Troy and Gabriella are walking out of the theatre, Troy had his arm around her shoulder, while she had her arms wrapped around his waist and they are walking to his car, but now they are not so lucky they are greeted by a huge group of paparazzi shouting questions at them. The new couple just ignored all of it, kept a tight grip on each other and walked to his car.

Troyella have just arrived back at Troy's house and are sitting in his living room talking.

"So did you like the movie?" He asked.

"Yeah it was ok, but kinda scary"

"Kinda? You were literally jumping into my arms" he replied with a chuckle, which soon turned to a frown as Gabriella hit him round the head. "HEY!?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"You shouldn't have laughed at me then" She said and pouted. Troy just simply kissed the pout and pulled away. "I think that makes up for it" Gabriella added as Troy kissed her again which turned into a mini make-out session on his sofa.

They had been making out for about 20 minutes and they had got Troy's top off, they weren't going to go any further since they have only been going out for a day and they weren't even official, when Troy's butler came in but quickly covered his eyes. "I'm sorry for interrupting Mr Bolton but you have visitors" He said with his hand over his eyes, this caused the couple to pull back as soon as he spoke.

"Umm…yeah send them through" Troy replied climbing off of Gabi and putting his shirt back on. With that the Butler walked out of the living room to get the visitors. As soon as he left troy and Gabriella burst out into laughter like teenagers would when they had been caught making out.

"Oh my gosh" Gabriella got out.

"His face" Troy said.

"Was hilarious" Gabriella finished for him, as four familiar faces walked into the room and took seats around the room. "Hey guys" Gabriella said smiling.

"Hey, was the film good?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, but it was kinda scary" Gabriella said which made troy smirk again, and that earned him a smack in the head again.

"Would you quit doing that?" Troy asked rubbing the back of his head for the second time that night.

"Troy she's a girl, they don't hit very hard" Chad said which earned him a smack round the head by Taylor. "I take that back dude, girls do hit hard" He said rubbing the back of his head "Really hard" He added.

"I'm bored, let's watch T.V" Sharpay said grabbing the remote and on came E!News.

"Oh turn this over all they talk is trash" Gabriella said but before Sharpay could turn it over a picture of Troy and Gabriella kissing flashed up onto the screen. "Maybe not" Gabriella added with a smile.

"_Who are these hot celebs, you may ask? Well they are the one and only Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton" Guiliana said._

"_Whoa when did they get together?" Ryan asked._

"_Well a source tells us is that best friends of the pair Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth, set them up on a double date the other night and they were caught kissing on her doorstep, did they get up to anything interesting?" Ryan replied._

"_Well they sure do make a hot couple" Guiliana said._

Sharpay turned the T.V off and everyone was kind of shocked, they all knew that Troy and Gabriella were together, but they were shocked that the public already knew about them.

"Congrats guys you a couple" Chad said stupidly.

"Dude you knew that we were together?" Troy questioned rather confused.

"Yeah but know everyone knows that your together, so your officially a couple know" Chad replied smiling like an idiot.

"Dude the things you come up with" Zeke said patting him on the back.

"So getting off the subject of me and Troy, are you all coming to my premiere Friday?" Gabriella asked.

"Well me and Zeke are" Sharpay said.

"Yeah and me and Chad are and we all know you and Troy are going together" Taylor said.

"Yeah, so are you girls coming to our game on Sunday night?" Troy asked, pulling Gabi closer to him.

"Yeah and get this Ella?" Sharpay asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked starting to get excited.

"Me and you get to do a duet before the game" She replied and Gabriella started screaming. !"I know" Sharpay said and they started jumping up and down together.

"This will be so amazing, do you know what song we'll be singing?"

"Yeah, we're singing…" Sharpay started.

"WHAT!?" Gabriella squealed.

"This song what's genna be in your next album" Sharpay said. "But I can't remember the name" She added.

"Ok my next album, I've been given the song list already" Gabriella said thinking of the songs on her song list "Sneakernight?" She asked.

"YES THAT'S THE ONE" Sharpay squealed.

"OMG, this is going to be so fun" Gabriella squealed and looked around at everyone, who was looking at them like they were crazy. "What we're going to be singing infront of millions of people we're excited?" Gabriella asked more than stated.

"Well I'm looking forward to hearing you sing" Troy said and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks baby" She replied "Oh and Tay do you wanna design our outfits?" She asked.

"Of course" Taylor said happily and got her sidekick out and typed something in.

The rest of the night they just sat around talking and chatting.

**Ok so hope you liked this chappy hope you did please review.**

**Trivia:**

**What is Vanessa Hudgens new single?**


	9. A neverending dream

**OMG have any of you heard the camp rock song? I love it its amazing. Anyways last Chappy I asked what is Vanessa Hudgens new single? The answer is Sneakernight the first person to get that correct was ****Ikkin9okkin.**** So this chappy is dedicated to you. Thanks for all the great reviews guys.**

**A never-Ending dream**

Its now the night of Gabriella's premiere of Gorgeous, her and Troy are still going strong they haven't admitted that they are together to the public yet but there are rumours going around about them being together. They are all at Gabriella's house getting ready for the premiere.

The girls walked down the stairs arms linked, Gabriella was wearing a short black dress with a black bow on the shoulder and black stilettos, Sharpay was wearing a short purple halter dress and gold stilettos and Taylor was wearing a dark red under the knee dress and black sandal stilettos.

The guys were speechless when they saw the girl they all looked amazing, really amazing. "OMG, you look amazing Tay" Chad said, she smiled and blushed a little

"Thanks" She replied and linked with Chad and they walked out to their limo. Chad and Taylor had a limo, Sharpay and Zeke had one and so did Troy and Gabriella.

"You look beautiful Shar" Zeke said, she smiled and they walked out and into their limo.

"Gabi you look….absolutely gorgeous" Troy said, she smiled and kissed him softly on the lips and with that they left and got into their limo.

As Troy and Gabriella pulled up outside the theatre they heard lots of screams and shouts from people, they stepped out of the black limo and walked up the red carpet posing for multiple photographers but not answering any questions, they had decided they would do that at the press conference.

They saw the others and walked over to them and they all walked into the theatre together and sat down to watch the film. After it finished they all got up and left for the press conference.

Troy and Gabriella were sat at a table together answering questions for them.

"What do you think of the rumours of a Troyella?"

"Well I think its cute they have a couple name for us its sweet" Gabriella smiled.

"You two seem to have so much chemistry?"

"Yeah, the first time we met we had instant chemistry" Troy said.

These questions went on for another 10 minutes and then they got up and left for the after party.

After the after party Troy and Gabriella are driving back to hers, they pull up and enter her house. When they get in they sit down in the living room and start chatting.

"So are you looking forward to Sunday?" Gabriella asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah but I'm kinda nervous, if we win we will be in the championship but then if we lose everyone will hate us"

"Babe don't worry you'll win, the team is in such good shape and you are playing o you are genna win for definite"

"Thanks, so are you looking forward to singing with Shar?" He asked.

"Yeah it will be so much fun, it's the premiere of the single so no one has even hard it yet"

"What no one?" He asked shocked.

"Well obviously me, Shar and the producers but no one else"

"Oh ok" He said "Do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure, which one?" She asked. Troy got up and grabbed a movie at Random. It was the notebook Troy didn't know but Gabriella saw "Ok whatever that movie is we have to watch it" She added.

"Ok" He replied and looked down at the movie "The Notebook?"

"YAY" Gabriella squealed, Troy groaned and put in the DVD player.

Halfway through the movie it was about 12.30, both of them had fallen asleep on the sofa snuggled up into each others arms, they looked so cute. They were laying down, Gabriella was laying on him, her hand on his chest and Troy had his arms draped around her waist.

In the morning, Troy woke up and looked around, he couldn't see Gabriella he got up and looked around the room when he heard Gabriella's beautiful singing voice from the kitchen, he walked to the kitchen door she was singing while cooking some pancakes.

_I'm waiting for the night drifting awayOn the waves of my dreams to another dayI'm standing on a hill and beyond the cloudsThe winds blowing still and catching my doubtsI'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated scene descends in the sleepWe're playing for the fights emotional gamesI'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shameA never-ending dream a dream of youI believe I received a sign of youTonight I want to hide my feelings tooAs you do and I want to be with you_

_A never-ending dream a dream of youI believe I received a sign of youTonight I want to hide my feelings tooAs you do and I want to be with youI'm waiting for the night drifting awayOn the waves of my dreams to another dayI'm standing on a hill and beyond the cloudsThe wind's blowing still and catching my doubtsI'm watching all the flowers dyeing awayIn heated breath of life at the dawning dayI'm waking up in spring and kissing your faceThe sweet moving thing I feel your embraceA never-ending dreamA never-ending dream a dream of youI believe I received a sign of youTonight I want to hide my feelings tooAs you do and I want to be with you_

_A never-ending dream a dream of you_

_I believe I received a sign of youTonight I want to hide my feelings tooAs you do and I want to be with you_

Troy smiled at her soft beautiful voice "You have a beautiful voice" He said, she jumped and turned around, she blushed as he walked over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good morning Baby"

"Good Morning Handsome" She replied and put two plates of chocolate chip pancakes on the island.

"I didn't know you could cook?" He said as they sat down on the island and started to eat.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me" She replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, but these are really nice" He said.

"Thanks" She replied and they finished eating their breakfast.

Everyone was sitting around the living room talking, when Gabriella got a phone call.

"Hello?" She asked as she picked it up.

"Hello, Gabriella?" The person on the other end said.

Gabriella's smile turned to a frown and she dropped the phone.

**OMG what's up with Gabriella? Who was on the other end of the phone? Hope you liked it, please review.**

**What is Vanessa Hudgens new album going to be called?**


	10. Daniel Montez

**Ok last chapter I asked what is Vanessa Hudgens new Album going to be called? The answer is Identified and the first to get that correct was Red Devil94****. So this chapter is dedicated to you. Hope you all like this chapter and remember REVIEW!!**

**Daniel Montez**

"Hello, Gabriella?" The person on the other end of the phone said, her smile turned to a frown and she dropped the phone, Troy quickly picked it up.

"Hello who is this?" Troy asked.

"This is Daniel Montez Gabriella's brother and who are you?" Daniel said.

"Well I'm Troy Bolton her boyfriend" Troy said.

"Oh I know who you are, the rumoured boyfriend"

"Actually the boyfriend" He said.

"Well tell that bitch of a girlfriend you have that I'm coming to stay with her" He replied and hung up.

Gabriella still hadn't moved she was in shock, that her brother had called, he had no right to call her. "Gabi, are you ok?" Troy asked and hugged her tightly.

"No, we moved up here to get away from him and now he's back"

"What do you mean we? And what did he do?"

"Well me, my mom, dad and Sister all moved up here to L.A to get away from him because he…he I don't want to talk about it" She replied, troy nodded and hugged her tighter as she started to cry.

"Don't worry Gabi, whatever he did I won't let him do it again"

"You promise?" She said with a sniffle.

"I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever"

"Thanks Troy" She replied and hugged him tighter.

Gabriella and Sharpay are now at the arena practicing the song, Gabriella had settled down and wasn't worrying about her brother coming to stay at the moment.

"Ok girls I love it, but you will need to show that your having more fun and be crazy" The director said.

They both nodded and started running around the stage crazily and singing, having so much fun, no one noticed someone come in.

"Girls I love it, take ten you deserve it" The director said and walked off. Gabriella and Sharpay walked off the stage that had been put up and over to the gang. "So do you like?" sharpay asked taking a handful of crisps from the snack table.

"Well I love it baby" Zeke said pulling her towards him and kissing her softly on the lips.

"So do you think we will give you the grand opening you want?" Gabriella asked as Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind, she melted into his body like they were made for each other.

"You could be singing the fimble song and it would still be the perfect opening" Troy replied kissing her softly on the head.

"Well you should hear her sing it then?" Someone said and they all turned around to see a medium built, blonde haired, green eyed guy standing behind them with a smirk on his face. Only sharpay and Gabriella knew who he was.

"What the fuck do you think your doing here?" Sharpay hissed at him. She hated him after what he did to Gabi.

"I think I'm here to see my little sister" He replied and stepped towards Gabriella but she stepped back and Troy wrapped his arms around her protectively, even though he didn't know what Daniel had done he hated it anyway.

"Well I don't think she want's to see you" Sharpay said stepping in between them, she had always stuck up for Gabriella when he was around her. She knew what he could do and wouldn't let him do it again.

"C'mon Shar lay off" Zeke said.

Sharpay whipped her head round so fast she stung Daniel on the face with her hair and it went in his mouth. "What?" She asked bitterly. "Don't ever tell me to lay off of him" She added and turned back to Daniel who was smirking, she had left Zeke shocked.

"So Gabi are you genna let me stay with you?" He asked with a fake sweet voce.

"She would never sleep in the same house as you after what you did" Sharpay answered bitterly.

"Well you wouldn't want the media to know that you left your brother out on the streets, would you know Gabi?" He asked saying Gabi on purpose.

"Don't call me Gabi" She hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry Gabi" He replied.

Gabriella stepped forward and got right into his face. "Don't call me that" She hissed again.

"C'mon I'm your brother, we're family?"

"No your not my brother, I have nothing of you in me anymore" She replied bitterly and Sharpay smirked.

"No you haven't, remember?" He asked and smirked as Gabriella put her hand on her left hip.

"I have nothing of you" She hissed weakly.

"Ok if you say so Gabi" He said and walked out of the arena smirking.

As soon as he left Gabriella broke down into tears on the floor in a bundle, she hated him so much and he had the power over her.

"C'mon Ella Shhh it will be ok" Sharpay said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Shar it won't be ok, he's going to do it again he's going to win he will do everything to make me unhappy again"

"How about we tell the director that we are finished for the day and take you home?" Sharpay asked

"Ok" Gabriella replied and got up, Taylor went over to the director and told them they were done for the day, she let them go and they all went back to Gabriella's house to comfort her. And plus they all were dying to know what Daniel had done to her.

At Gabriella's

They are all sitting in her living room, Gabriella still hadn't calmed down she would let some tears few every few minutes and Troy would sit next to her and hug her tightly. "So Ella what did your brother do to you?" Chad asked and Sharpay gave him a slap. "Whoa Shar?"

"Just zip it" Sharpay replied and Gabriella burst out into tears, Troy hugged her tighter and was stroking her hair softly to calm her down.

"C'mon Ella it will all be ok, he won't be here for long" Sharpay said, Gabriella just nodded and continued to cry. "Ok Ella we will go now, Troy will stay with you and if you need anything don't hesitate to call?" Sharpay said but more asking if she could go than just saying that she was. Gabriella nodded again and they all left, which only left Troy, Gabriella and a few servants who were working late left in the house.

"Gabi do you want to talk about it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I think it would be best if you knew"

"Ok" Troy replied.

"Well we used to live in New Jersey and Daniel had gone involved with the wrong crowd, he started doing drug's and drinking. We thought that he would get over it and go back to his normal self but after 6 months I confronted him and he got really angry he started to hit me and after he done that he just left me there and went out with his friends my mom came up crying, she had a bruise on her face and Jazzy bless her she was only 5 she came in and was hugging and kissing us…" She started and burst into tears, Troy pulled her into a hug and she carried on. "…Well he came back later that night with all of his friends, mom and Jazzy had gone out so I was on my own in my room. I was scared I locked the door and they were shouting and screaming at me, I heard things crash. I was hiding under my duvet and the door flew open, one of them had smashed it through. I sat up and looked out of my duvet and I saw Daniel and two other guys they walked over to me, they looked drunk I was scared. One of them started pushing and throwing things off the sides and Daniel and the other guys came over to me. Daniel pulled a knife out of his pocket while the other tried to grab me, but my mom burst into my room, the two guys ran out and Daniel grabbed the knife and stabbed it into my side. He then ran off" she finished and was in tears Troy was angry how could he have done that to her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Ok guys do you like it? I hope so I'm not to sure, do you hate Daniel? I do lol. Anyways please REVIEW!!**

**Trivia: **

**What is Ashley Tisdale's new Album going to be called?**


	11. Not 100 per cent sure

**Ok guys it's me and I'm back sorry I haven't updated in like forever so here I am. Last Chapter I asked What is Ashley Tisdale's New album going to be called? No one answered so no dedication for this Chapter . Thanks to Mia I love her she's given me ideas and we've thought up the whole story so I'll be quicker at getting the chapters up.**

**Not 100 per cent sure**

Gabriella is lying in bed trying to get too sleep in her big lonely bed, in her big lonely house and the only thing she can think of is that Daniel is going to get in and hurt her again. She's tossing and Turning trying to fall to sleep but can't she just wants Troy by her side but he left two hours ago after Gabriella said that she was fine by herself.

She finally sat up, and turned her lamp on lighting up the whole room, she looked in her mirror opposite the bed, looking at herself, she looked a complete mess, her hair was sticking up everywhere, her eyes were puffy and where she didn't take her make-up off her mascara was still smudged from earlier that day when she was crying.

"You look such a mess Gabriella" She said to herself, getting up off the bed and walking out of her room, as she stepped onto the cold marble floor in the hallway she jumped up. "whoa that was cold, note, I need to get carpets" She said to herself.

Walking down the stairs she heard mumbling from the living room, at first she was scared, it could have been Daniel? But as she looked at the door she saw a pair of Adidas Gazelle Black Trainers and knew they were Troy's. So she walked into the Living room quietly making sure that he didn't hear her, snuck up behind him and jumped on his back from behind the sofa.

Troy quickly grabbed her and pulled her round so she was laying on him, (I don't know if that would work but you know just imagine) and kissed her softly, he knew that she was there he heard her come down the stairs. "You need to be more quiet next time" He said as he pulled away.

"I was quiet" She said and giggled a little bit.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, it was from earlier I didn't wipe my make-up off and it's still on" She replied shifting herself so she was sitting next to him. "How come you're here I thought you left?" She asked.

"Well I did and than I came back to make sure you were ok but the maid said that you were in bed so I just stayed here" He said slightly embarrassed.

"Awww Troysie is embarrassed" She said giggling which made him blush.

"Shut up" He said blushing more.

"Awww it's sooo cute" She said giggling. "Wait till Tay and Shar find out about this"

"No if you tell them than…." He started. "…Than I'll tickle you sooo much that you'll wet yourself"

"You wouldn't?" She said squinting her eyes at him.

"Oh I would" He replied tickling her.

"TROY…STOP…PLEASE!!" She screamed giggling like a child.

"Only of you promise not to tell the gang?" He asked.

"OK…I-I…PROMISE!!" She replied still giggling and Troy stopped.

"Good" He said and they cuddled up together. "I'm bored" He said a couple minutes later.

"Same, you wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure, but not the Notebook this time" He said and she groaned.

"But I love that film, pwease pwease can we watch it?" She asked with the puppy dog face.

"C'mon Gabi don't pull that face with me you know I can't resist?" He said.

"That's exactly why I do it" She replied smiling.

"How about we just go to sleep because it's like 11.30?"

"Ok than" She replied and they went upstairs to sleep.

--

IN THE MORNING

Gabriella woke up that morning to find herself alone in bed. "Where is he/" She asked herself, getting up and putting her dressing gown and fluffy pink slippers on. She walked down the stairs only to find servants running around tidying up. "Rosie do you know where Troy went?" She asked the head maid.

"He sends his apologies he said that he had to go to an early practice, Miss Gabi" She replied.

"Ok thank you" Gabriella said and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Oui, Miss Gabi what can I get for you today?" The chef asked.

"Mmm how about an omelette?" She asked.

"Of course Miss Gabi, it'll be ready in about ten minutes" He replied.

"Thanks" She said and walked into the living room.

--

A few hours later Gabriella was sat in her garden sunbathing in a white bikini, and her huge sunglasses, but she couldn't hear anything because she had her earphones in. But if she didn't have them damn earphones in than she would have been safe.

"AHHHH" She screamed as a blanket flew over her head, it smelt of alcohol, but that's the last thing she smelt as she drifted off.

--

Gabriella opened her eyes and didn't know where she was, she was in a big warehouse, it was plain with just some chairs and a few tables in. She tried to get up but found that she was tied up, she tried tugging on the ropes around her arms but they wouldn't come they were too tight.

"Try tugging as much as you want they won't come loose" A familiar voice said, she looked up to see Daniel standing there smirking down at her.

"Daniel?" She said weakly.

"Yes its me, who else would it be you dumb bitch?" He said harshly.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you hurt me, you tuned Mom, Dad and Jazz against me" He hissed.

"No Daniel you did that yourself you were the one who was on the drugs and alcohol and….." She started but got cut off by Daniel punching her round the face.

"NOW SHUT UP YOU BITCH!!" He yelled at her.

Gabriella cried softly as the blood from her cheek started to drip down her face.

--

Its now been two hours since Daniel has kidnapped Gabriella, he's been gone for an hour, she is still crying and tied up to the chair.

"STOP CRYING BITCH!!" He yelled as he walked into the warehouse.

"Daniel why are you doing this to me?" She asked sniffing. "I didn't hurt you I always stuck up for you and never told mom on you when you were back late from…." She said but got cut off again as he punched her and the chair tipped over, her head hit the floor and started to bleed and than he started to kick her.

"NOW WILL THAT SHUT YOU UP YOU BITCH!!" He yelled as she cried out in pain.

He walked out leaving her on the floor, to go and get something.

--

Chad was out walking around the neighbourhood, smelling the fresh air, it was spring, all the birds were out chirping and singing but that all seemed to change, when he heard a girl scream out in pain and someone shout, then a big iron door slam shut.

He didn't think nothing of it at first, so he carried on walking, but as he got to a park bench he saw a big black van pull up and a guy he thought he had met before getting something from one of the guys, it was shiny and long, it was a knife.

"Holy shit" He said to himself and hid behind a tree watching as the guys were talking and laughing than the guy he thought he had met before go into the big warehouse. When the Van drove off he walked over to the warehouse and put his ear up against the door.

"GET UP BITCH!!" He yelled as he pulled Gabriella up from the floor and pushed her up against the wall making at bang and clatter, which made Chad jump from the vibrations.

"Daniel please" She cried to him, the blood from her head was now dripping very fast.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!" He yelled and kicked her in the shin and she fell to the floor, he started to kick he in the stomach. Gabriella cried out in pain. "Oh is Little Miss Montez not very happy" He said and kicked her again.

"Montez? Montez? I've heard that name before" He said to himself and than it clicked. "GABRIELLA!!" He yelled.

"WHO'S OUT THERE?!" Daniel yelled.

Chad didn't answer he just kept quiet.

Daniel walked outside the Warehouse but couldn't see Chad and walked back in. As he walked back in he grasped the knife from in his pocket and pulled it out holding it in his hand. Gabriella cried out in pain again as she felt a pain in her head where she banged it. "SUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!!" He yelled and stabbed the knife into her stomach deeply and pulled it out. Gabriella cried out again as Chad ran in and kicked Daniel, Daniel ran out of the Warehouse.

Chad ran over to Gabriella to see a pool of blood all around her, he pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around her stomach to try and stop the bleeding and than pulled his cell phone out.

"Hello L.A hospital?"

"Yes Sir what can we do for you?"

"My friend she's been stabbed and is bleeding really bad" He said.

"Where are you?"

"A warehouse on Kings Avenue" Chad said.

"Ok try your hardest to keep her awake and we'll be there as soon as possible"

Chad hung up and looked at Gabriella, she was bleeding lots and was hardly awake at all, he walked over and started talking to her.

"C'mon Ella, stay awake you need to stay awake" He said softly kneeling down in front of her.

"Chad" She said weakly.

"What Ella tell me?"

"Tell troy to keep good care of himself and to get over me" She replied as Chad heard sirens.

"Ella he won't need to get over you, you'll be ok"

"And tell him I love him" She said and fell asleep.

"CLEAR THE WAY, CLEAR THE WAY!!" A paramedic said running in with a group of workers.

Chad watched on in horror as he saw them doing things he would never dreamt of seeing in his life to her. He was scared she said herself that she doesn't think she'll make it.

"Excuse me, we are going to get her to the hospital you can come in the car behind" The paramedic said and Chad nodded.

He pulled his phone out and rung Troy's number.

"Hello Troy?"

"Yeah dude what's up I'm at practice so can this be quick?"

"Dude Gabriella's in hospital, she's been stabbed" Chad said.

"I'm in my way, I'll see you there" Troy said hanging up.

--

At the hospital Chad was waiting in the waiting room pacing up and down, when Troy ran on.

"Dude where is she?" Troy asked out of breath.

"I dunno they won't tell me anything" Chad replied.

"WHAT!?" he yelled and ran over to reception. "WHERE'S GABRIELLA MONTEZ, WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HER?!" He yelled to the receptionist who was looking very scared. Chad grabbed Troy's arm and sat him back down on the chair.

"Dude calm down" Chad said.

"How can I calm down my girlfriend has just been stabbed and I don't even know where she is!!" Troy yelled.

"C'mon it will be fine, just have some faith" Chad said trying to calm Troy down. "Ok, I'm going to call the other's I'll be right back" Chad said walking outside.

When Chad got out of the hospital no surprise the Paparazzi were there, they had got hold of information that Gabriella was here and they want information about it for big cover stories.

"_CHAD IS GABRIELLA OK?" One yelled._

"_WHAT HAPPENED WE HEARD YOU WERE THERE?!"_

"_WHO DID IT" Another yelled._

Chad just ignored all of the questions and rang the rest of the gang up to tell them the bad news.

--

Meanwhile in the hospital

"Who is here for Gabriella Montez?" A doctor called out.

"Me" Troy said standing up and rushing towards the doctor.

"Ok hello Mr Bolton we have some news, you might want to sit down?" The doctor said and they sat down in a private room.

"What's going on? Is she ok?"

"Well she has a severe wound in her stomach where she was stabbed, many bruises and has severe Head injuries"

"What? She's going to die isn't she?"

"Well…we're not 100 per cent sure about it"

**Dun…dun…dun…what's genna happen next? Will Gabriella be ok? Hope you liked and I want at least TEN REVIEWS OR I'M NOT CONTINUINNG!! SO REVIEW!!**


	12. She's Dead?

**Ok guys it's me and I'm back sorry I left it on a cliffy last chappy, but I'm back again. Thanks again to Mia for helping me with ideas I love her.**

**Shes Dead?**

"What? She's going to Die isn't she?" Troy said.

"Well…we're not 100 per cent sure about it"

"WHAT YOUR TELLING ME THAT SHE'LL DIE?!" He screamed with tears falling as the gang all ran in.

"No Mr Bolton, she has a 40 per cent chance of surviving"

"What? Oh my gosh Ella's genna die" Sharpay cried as she heard the news and burst out in to tears.

"C'mon She he said it's 50:40" Zeke said hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, but you can go in and see her, she's not awake, but please don't make too much noise" He said as they all walked in very sad.

They all sat around in the huge room she had, looking at her lifeless body lying on the bed, she had wires hooked up to her everywhere and machines were beeping. She almost looked…..Dead.

"I think I'm genna puke" Sharpay said as she looked at her lifeless best friend, She ran out of the room and puked all over the floor.

"Guys I'm genna go out there with her" Zeke said and walked out into the hall to see Sharpay embarrassed and the hospital staff not looking very impressed.

"I'm sorry" She said to the staff lamely.

"It's ok Miss Evans" One said and cleaned up her puke.

"C'mon Shar let's get you a drink" Zeke said and they walked off to the hospital shop.

--

In Gabriella's hospital room.

They are all sitting around silent, all wishing that she would just wake-up and talk to them, the only thing you can hear is the machines beeping as it was counting her heart beats.

"She'll be ok Troy" Taylor said breaking the silence.

"But how do you know that Tay?"

"Because she's strong"

"So? She could still…" he started.

"Don't say Die don't ever say she'll die" Taylor said.

"C'mon Guys don't start arguing in here not while Gabriella is sick" Chad said. For once he was being responsible and caring, he wasn't the one who was arguing with Taylor it was troy.

"Sorry" Taylor and Troy said at the same time.

--

They have now been in the hospital for three hours, Sharpay and Zeke came back after Sharpay felt better. When Chad and Taylor went out to get some clothes for them all because they all decided that they would stay that night, there were photographers everywhere. The gang didn't know how they found out but they did.

They were all sat around the room quietly, Sharpay and Taylor looked a mess their make-up was smudged and their eyes were puffy, Chad and Zeke were holding up pretty well but on the inside they felt just as bad as Taylor and Sharpay, But Troy he was the worst he was just sitting on the chair next to Gabriella's bed, holding her hand tightly, and letting tears fall, not even caring that other people were there and could see him.

After 10 more minutes of silence, Chad thought of something Gabriella had told him before she got taken off into the Ambulance, She told him to tell Troy that she Loved Him.

"Troy?" Chad asked, Troy looked up at his best friend. "I've just remembered She told me to tell you that she loves you" He said.

Troy was silent for a few moments, he looked back down at Gabriella, He kissed her hand and Whispered "I Love you too".

Sharpay and Taylor smiled at what Troy said, the first time they had smiled since they had found out about Gabriella being hurt. But their smiles soon dropped and their hearts started to race, when The machines Gabriella was hooked up to started beeping like crazy, lots of Doctors and Nurses rushed in and told the Gang to leave.

They all left completely scared at what was going on, they were looking through the window at what they were doing to her, she started jumping, it looked as though she was having a fit. Then Suddenly the beeping stopped and there was a long beeping sound, the nurses rushed to get something they came back with an electric shock thing. (I don't know what it's called sorry). The doctor put it on her chest and shocked her five times but nothing happened.

The Gang watched on in horror as the doctors were running around crazy trying to get her to wake-up, but nothing was happening, she wasn't moving or opening her eyes. She was Dead..

"SHE'S DEAD!!" Taylor and Sharpay yelled, and everyone in the waiting room turned and looked at them.

"No she's not, she's not dead until they say she is" Chad said starting to cry as did Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor already were but Troy he stood at the window staring at the girl laying on the bed lifelessly, he wasn't crying or anything. Just stood there like a rock not doing anything or showing any emotion.

The whole room fell quiet as they watched the famous stars crying and looking at the Dead Girl in the room, Some people who were obviously fans of Gabriella started to Cry, some were taking pictures, they would obviously sell them to the press for huge dollops of cash. Then the doctors came out of the room, not looking happy.

"What's happened?" Sharpay asked crying.

"I'm So sorry we did everything we could but…." He started but got cut off by Sharpay and Taylor screaming.

"NOOO SHE CAN'T DIE SHE'S OUR BESTFRIEND SHE'S TOO STRONG SHE'S NOT DEAD SHE CAN'T BE!!" Sharpay screamed.

"NO PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!!" Taylor yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you can go in and see her before we send her down to the dead people place" (Don't know what it's called where they take the dead people when they have died).

The Gang were speechless she had died they all nodded and walked into the room, they saw her lifeless body laying on the bed, she had bruises on her face and her skin was pale. She didn't look like herself at all. Sharpay and Taylor burst out onto tears as they saw her and hugged her limp body tightly, Chad and Zeke were even Crying they pulled the girls off of her and hugged them tightly. Troy just stood there staring at his dead girlfriend. He wished so much that this was a dream, not a dream more like a nightmare.

They had been in there for 2 hours just sitting there silently. "I think we should go" Zeke said speaking up for the first time, his voice sounded strange, it was the first sound they had heard in 2 hours and they didn't like it all.

Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Zeke left, Troy said he would meet them at the car, but he really didn't want to leave Gabriella's side, he wanted to be there forever. He just wished that something extraordinary would happen and Gabriella would just wake up.

He held her hand tightly never wanting to let go. "I love you" He whispered. He actually thought that he felt her squeeze his hand but she couldn't of right? She was Dead, he looked down at their hands and he saw that her hand was now on top of his instead of his on hers, that was weird. He looked up at her face, he was shocked, he was expecting her to be pail and her eyes to be closed.

Boy was he wrong, she was smiling, her eyes were open and her skin wasn't pale like it was before. How could that happen? The doctors said she was Dead? He saw her die? He heard the machines beeping? He saw them shock her? She didn't wake up and now she's awakw how did this happen?

"Gabi?" He asked quietly.

"Hello to you too" She replied smiling.

He didn't answer he just stared at her blankly, he pinched himself a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, when he realised he wasn't a huge smile appeared on his face and he kissed her passionately, she immediately kissed back.

"I thought you were dead" He said when they pulled away.

"I was Dead?" She asked confused, as she sat herself up, but she winced in pain and put her hand on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah just a little sore" She said as the doctor walked in.

"Mr Bolton we need to…." He started but stopped when he saw Gabriella sat up smiling. "Ms Montez?" He asked.

"I know this is a shock doctor I was too, but she's not dead" Troy said.

"How could this have happened?" The Doctor asked himself when he recovered from his shock.

The Doctor carried on talking to them for awhile and came to the conclusion that she died for a few minutes and then woke up after the doctors left the room and fell into a coma. (I don't know if that could really happen I'm not a doctor, but my dad died and came back so I dunno if it would happen like that).

"So I'm going to tell the rest of the staff who were helping out with her that she is in fact Alive" The Doctor said walking out of the hospital room.

"So do you wanna tell the gang that you're not dead?" Troy said and Gabriella giggled. "I love your laugh"

"Well I love you" She said. They had only been dating for about three weeks but they felt like they knew each other from head to toe, they hadn't had sex yet, but they had already told each other they loved each other. When you tell someone you love them it doesn't always feel right but with them it always did.

"I love you too" He replied and kissed her softly. "I don't think that you'll be singing at the game today?" He said pulling away.

"For some reason I don't think I will be, but your still going to play or I will hate you" She said.

"Gabiiii, it was supposed to be the first time you see me play and If your not there then I won't be"

"But Troy you're the captain?"

"They can do without me for one game, besides they have Chad and Zeke they can win it for us" He replied.

"Ok, but you have to promise me that you will play the next game?"

"I promise"

"Thank you" She replied and kissed him lightly.

**Oh my gosh I bet you guys like hate me sooo much for doing that to you, were your hearts beating, mine was when I was writing it lol. So I hope you liked it and REVIEW!! 10 PLEASE!!**

**Ok so for the Trivia I find it quite hard to do just hsm so it will be anything Disney channel are you ok with that?**

**What is the duet Miley and Billy-ray sing in the first Hannah Montana album?**

**REVIEW!!**


	13. Trailer for We Are Family

**Ok this isn't a chapter for any of my stories it's a Trailer for a story I'm thinking of doing after I've finished one or two of my others. So if you like it and think I should do it please review it thanks.**

Two Sisters…..

Gabriella, She's Smart, Talented, Hot, excels in all her subjects, the co captain of the cheer squad and has boys all over her.

Sharpay, She's Smart, Talented, Hot, excels in all her subjects, is the co captain of the cheer squad and has boys all over her.

They are the Most Popular Girls at East High, Sharing the crown.

_Gabriella and sharpay are walking down the corridor, with everyone crowding them and talking to them._

"_Will you please come to my party, it will be boring of your not there?" Someone asked._

"_We would love to come but unfortunately we have plans, we are recording a video message for idol gives back sorry" Gabriella Said._

"_Yeah, and it will be boring without us" Sharpay said._

They have it all, Looks, Talent, Boy's all over them, Girls Looking up to them and Daddies credit Card.

"_Daddy please can I borrow your credit card, I want a new dress for the state ball?" Sharpay asked sweetly._

"_Would you like to go out with us tonight?" A boy asked them._

"_Can you show us how you do that?" A girl asked._

_Gabriella and Sharpay are at the school Talent show singing and dancing._

They are so close nothing could split them up.

_Gabriella and Sharpay are linked arms walking around school, chatting and giggling._

"_Hey Sharpay do you wanna come to my party?" Someone asked._

"_Sorry I'm going out with my Sister" Sharpay replied and they walked off giggling._

Until he showed up.

Troy Bolton.

He was the hot, Dreamy, Basketball Captain.

_Troy is playing basketball and all the girls looking on dreamily at him._

They Both Wanted Him.

_Gabriella walks up to Troy's locker._

"_Hi i'm Gabriella" She said Smiling._

"_I'm Troy" He replied smiling _

"_So how do you like East High so far?" She asked._

_Sharpay walks up to Troy after Gabriella left._

"_Hi I'm Sharpay" She said._

"_Troy" He replied._

"_You're Cute" She said._

"_Thanks" He replied awkwardly._

But only one could have him.

And that one was her.

_Gabriella and Troy are walking down the corridor giggling, as sharpay looks on her eyes full of jealousy._

And She Hated it, She would do everything in her power to split them up.

"_Hi Troy" Sharpay said flintily._

"_Sharpay I'm with your sister not you so just leave me alone ok?" Troy said._

"_Oh c'mon Troy, I know that you want me" Sharpay said and came up close to his face._

_Troy got caught up in the moment and kissed her, she kissed him back and they started making out._

What will happen to the girls Relationship?

_Sharpay is in the school hall practicing a song with the band when Gabriella storms in angrily._

"_I HATE YOU!!" She yelled at Sharpay slapping her hard around the face and then running out leaving Sharpay crying._

What happens when Gabriella becomes Bulimic because of heartbreak?

_Gabriella is crying and stuffing herself with chocolate, cakes and biscuits, then she runs in to the toilet throwing up._

Does Sharpay Regret her actions?

_Sharpay is In her dressing room getting ready to perform, but she is crying and Troy comes in._

"_She's going to die Troy and it's all my fault" She cried._

"_It's not just your's Sharpay" He said._

Will Gabriella be ok?

_Gabriella is in the hospital with tubes everywhere._

Can Troy Bring the sisters back together?

_Troy is watching as the girls are still arguing over him._

"_YOU KNEW THAT I LIKED HIM!!" Sharpay yelled._

"_YEAH AND YOU KNEW THAT I LIKED HIM!!" Gabriella yelled._

"_WELL YOU GOT HIM DIDN'T YOU SO WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY?!" Sharpay screamed teary._

"_BECAUSE WE'RE NOT EVEN TALKING ANYMORE!!"_

Will this love triangle ever be sorted out?

Find out on We Are Family

Starring……

Vanessa Hudgens As Gabriella Montez.

Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Montez.

Zac Efron As Troy Bolton.

Lucas Grabeel As Ryan Montez.

Monique Coleman As Taylor McKessie.

Chad Danforth As Corbin Bleu.

Jessica Tuck As Mrs Montez.

Robert Curtis Brown As Mr Montez.

**Ok so tell me what you think I might do it but I'm not to sure, I do it'll be after I've finished two of my other stories. If you want to see this story on here than you'll have to REVIEW. We all know that you want to so go ahead press the button it's calling your name can't you hear it I can.**


	14. Will you

_**Hey guys it's me and I'm back again. Last Chapter I asked What Song Did Billy-Ray and Miley sing in the First Hannah Montana Album? The answer is I learned From You and the first to get that correct was,**__**ma531419.**_

**A Hollywood Secret**

**Episode 12**

**Will You...**

It's now been 3 months since Gabriella's incident with Daniel, they told the Gang and they were absolutely crazy about it obviously, Sharpay and Taylor couldn't stop screaming and they were crying, the boys were happy but not screaming.

The world found out about what happened and they knew that she died it was all over the new stands 'Gabriella Dead' and then the next day it said 'Gabriella saved by the angels'. All of her fans were obviously happy that she wasn't dead. People had idea's that there was a Troyella, but not sure if they really were together.

It's December the 3rd and Troy is taking Gabriella on Holiday for her birthday, he is taking her to Paris for two weeks. Which Gabriella has no idea about it, it's going to be a big surprise and she will hopefully love it.

They are at the moment laying in bed snuggled up together in each other's arms, they had just had sex for the firs time and it was amazing, they hadn't planned it or anything, they just got caught up in the moment and they enjoyed it.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah babe?" He asked.

"Was it everything you expected?" She asked.

"It was more then what I expected with you" He said. "It was better" He added.

"Really?"

"Of course" He said and kissed her softly on the lips. "So I've got you a birthday present" He said getting an envelope from the bedside drawer.

"Troy you know my birthday isn't until the 14th don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah I know this is an early one" He said giving her the envelope.

She opened up the envelope and gasped as she saw two plane tickets to Paris. "OMG, OMG, OMG, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU" She screamed, as she jumped on him and kissed him all over his face.

"So do you like it?" He asked.

"OF COURSE I LOOOVE IT, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU" She said and kissed him again, that turned into a hot and steamy make-out session and they were about to go further, but then someone knocked on the door. "Urghh" She screamed and got up covering herself with the red silk sheet and walked down to the door.

She opened the door to see Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke and Chad standing there. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She asked pulling the sheet up.

"Well we came to see if you wanted to go shopping, but it look's like your busy" Sharpay said as her and Taylor giggled.

"Bye guys" She said trying to shut the door.

"We're not going anywhere we want details" Taylor said stepping infront of the door.

"Guys" She wined.

"GABI WHERE ARE YOU IM WAITING!!" He yelled down the stairs coming down the stairs wearing nothing. "What are you guys doing here he said grabbing a pillow from the sofa at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think we'll leave you too it" Chad said and they left.

--

It's now 5am the next morning and it's the morning they are leaving for Paris. They had packed the night before and now Troy is trying to wake Gabriella up, they have to leave the house at 6am.

"Gabi wake up" He said shaking her lightly.

"No Troy, 10 more minutes" She moaned.

"Do you want to miss Our flight?" He asked.

She opened her eyes fast and sat up. "Nooo" She said getting out of bed and walking into her closet. (They were at Gabriella's house by the way, they don't live together).

"Ok you get ready and I'll load the car up with our stuff" He said and left the room leaving Gabriella to get ready.

An hour later she walked down the stairs wearing white sweats with a gold 86 on the left leg, a grey blue colored stripy tank top, a white hoodie, white dolly shoes and her hair was down messily. She didn't have make-up she was going for the natural look and it worked for her brilliantly. (Pic in Profile).

"C'mon we've gotta go it's 6am and we're supposed to be in the car leaving the driveway right now" He said and opened the door for her as they walked out and into the Limo they hired.

--

They have just arrived at the airport and got out of the limo, and walked into the airport, leaving the driver to unload the luggage and then the airport staff took their stuff in.

"Look it's Troy Bolton and Gabriella they're here in THIS airport" Someone screamed which caused a riot of fans.

They gladly signed some autographs and then walked off to the terminal, as they got away from all the fans they grabbed each others hands and sat down to wait for their boarding number.

They had been waiting for about 10 minutes, the plane was scheduled to take off at 6.30am and it was now 6am, know one was hardly in the their, about 10 people not including them.

"Flight 236, flight 236, to Paris, boarding now, please may you make your way to the desk and board your plane" Someone said through the intercom. Troy and Gabriella stood up hand in hand with their hand luggage in the other and went to the Desk. They were then escorted to the First Class area.

--

Thy have just arrived at the hotel called Spectacular and it really as spectacular, it was a huge white building, it hard 4 public pools, 2 private pools and a beach right next to it. Gabriella stared at it in Awe it was absolutely beautiful.

"Troy this place is amazing, it must have cost you a fortune" She said gazing around the hotel lobby.

"Never, nothings to expensive for my baby" He said and pulled her towards him, kissing her softly.

"Excuse me would you like us to show you to your room?" The Bell Boy asked, while putting their luggage on a luggage cart.

"Yeah that'd be nice Thank you" Troy said. "Is it ok if you take them up and we can go and look around?"

"Yeah sure I'll leave your stuff in your room" The bell boy said and went to the elevator.

Gabriella and Troy walked off Hand in Hand to explore the hotel, even though they did look a mess they didn't really care, as long as they had each other it didn't matter what they looked like.

--

"I'm so tired" Gabriella said as they entered the hotel room and she fell backwards on the bed.

"Your telling me" Troy said falling down next to her.

"So are we doing anything tonight?" She asked, cocking herself up with her elbows.

"I dunno what do you wanna do?"

"I think you know" She said sexily and rolled on top of him, kissing him furiously.

"I think we can do that" He said pulling away and kissed her again.

They made-out for 10 minutes, Troy had his top off and Gabriella had her top off too, her hands were running all over his huge abs and his hands tangling up in her hair.

"Troy I'm tired, can we not do this tonight?" She asked pulling away.

"Yeah if course I'm tired too" He replied.

"Thanks" She said, getting up and walking into the closet to get changed into the closet.

--

The next morning

Gabriella is laying in bed staring at Troy while he's sleeping, he looked so gorgeous asleep. She closed her eyes back up, laid down and snuggled up close to him wrapping her arms around his waist, smiling to herself.

"You know that's the biggest smile I've ever seen on your face" Troy said looking down at her smiling face.

"Well I'm just so happy I'm here with you" She said smiling up at him.

"Well I'm happy I'm here with you too" He replied and kissed her softly on the lips.

"C'mon let's go get some breakfast" She said getting up and going into the bathroom.

--

Gabriella and Troy are at the beach playing in the sea, Gabriella is wearing a black and white bikini with gold straps and a white flower in her hair. They were playing and splashing about in the water, kissing and having fun. They could do what they wanted, there was no Paparazzi or interruptions and could be themselves. But what they didn't know was that there were paparazzi and they were snapping photos of them and they didn't even know it.

--

Gabriella And Troy have been on holiday for a week and are now laying in their hotel room snuggled up watching T.V. When something surprising comes up on the screen.

"Is there a new couple in the horizon?" Guiliana questioned.

"Why yes there is, i know you have all heard the rumours flying for the last few months of there being a Troyella but is that true, these pictures tell all i guess" Ryan replied

"The Hottest new couple on our minds at the moment is The Lakers star Troy Bolton and Singer/Actress Gabriella Montez, have they secretly been dating? How could we miss this? But after these pictures what have leaked onto the internet how can they deny it now?" A News reporter asked.

"Yes these pictures tell us all and we might be seeing a Baby Bolton sometime soon"

Every channel they flicked through that cam up, with pictures coming up with them on the beach that day.

"This is bad" Troy said.

"I know, know that they know we're here they won't give us a break" Gabriella huffed.

"Don't worry Babe it'll be ok" He said and hugged her tightly.

--

It is now the last night of their Vacation and Troy has something extra special planned for Gabriella, he just hopes that she will like it.

"Gabi are you ready?" Troy called into the bathroom where she was doing her make-up.

"Yeah I'm ready" She said coming out if the bathroom in a black silk V Neck dress, crossing over on her chest, ending just above her knee and her hair was down straightened. (Pic in profile).

"Wow Gabi you look beautiful" He said and kissed her softly on the lips. They walked down to the dinner room, as they walked into the room Gabriella saw that there was know one else there, it was decorated beautifully with Red and pink rose petals all over the floor, Candles were lit and 'Your beautiful' By James Blunt was playing.

"Oh Troy it's beautiful in here" She said as she gazed around the room in Awe. "I don't deserve this" She said.

"Yeah you do, it's your birthday" He said smiling at her.

--

They finished eating and they went for a walk around Paris, they were enjoying all the beautiful lights and sights. They had been walking around for half an hour when they stopped outside the Eiffel tower. Gabriella had thought it was strange that the lights weren't light up, cuz it was dark, but she ignored it.

"Why have we stopped?" She asked.

"Because I have something special to ask you" He said and got down on one knee, he pulled out a huge beautiful white diamond ring, on the inside it had T&G 4Eva incrusted on it. Then the Eiffel Tower suddenly lit up saying 'Will you marry me?". Gabriella gasped as she saw it all. "Gabriella Anne Montez will you Marry me?" He asked holding her hands in his. (I don't know if I said her middle name was Anne but it is now lol).

Gabriella screamed and jumped up and down. "YES, YES, YES!!" She screamed. Troy slipped the ring on her finger, and got up spinning her around.

They made their way back to the hotel smiling the whole time, he had his arm around her shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his waist. They walked into the Hotel smiling as some hotel staff congratulated them, Troy had told the people who were working in the restaurant that he was so he could make it perfect and they would make they food and decorations perfect too.

They got into the Hotel room and sat down on the sofa, Gabriella was gazing at the ring while Troy was smiling at her. Suddenly something popped into Gabriella's mind, she had just found out that morning and was going to tell him tonight. "Toy?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Baby?"

"I-I-I….I'm….Pregnant" She said.

Troy sat there staring at her, he wasn't mad, he was just shocked they had only done it once and they had forgot to use protection.

"Troy? Troy please say something?" She asked.

**Ooo so what's genna happen next? Thanks again to Mia for helping me with Ideas. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	15. I'm so happy

**Ok guys it's me and I'm back sorry I haven't updated in awhile but, I've been busy I had sats, then I had to go to my dads, I've just got a new baby cousin and he has this yellow skin thing, so we've been up the hospital and then my other cousin has been having problems but can't tell you what it is lol, so I've been helping her out. Anyway thanks for reading this long authors note and please REVIEW.**

**A Hollywood Secret**

**Chapter 13**

**I'm so Happy**

"Hellooo, Troy please say something?" She said as troy sat there frozen not saying anything or moving. "Ok I get it you don't want a baby I know we've only been going out for a few months but we didn't exactly plan it and it was a huge accident" She said babbling on.

"Gabi stop talking" Troy said holding his finger up. "Your right I don't want a child, but we have done it now and we can't erase it so we have to take responsibility for it" He said.

"Yeah I know, but we could get…" She started but got interrupted.

"No Gabi having an abortion is not the answer, we are not getting rid of it" Troy said.

"Yeah your right I could never do that anyway" She replied.

"So we'll keep it?" He asked.

"Yeah we will" She replied smiling.

"When did you find out anyway?" He asked.

"This morning" She replied.

"Okay, c'mon let's go to bed" He said and they crawled into bed, both falling asleep with a smile on their face.

--

In the morning

Gabriella woke up, she looked down at Troy and smiled, she then looked at the clock it read '9.30' they had to leave at 10.30, to be on time for the pane.

"Troy baby wake up" She said softly.

"No Gabiiii 5 more minutes" He moaned.

"C'mon do you wanna miss our flight?"

"No, but I'm tired" He moaned.

"C'mon Troy get your sexy arse out of bed" She said.

"Ok I'm getting up" He said sitting up.

"Right then get ready we are going in my private jet, this time"

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because somebody forgot to get tickets for both ways" She said.

"Sorry" He said lamely, and started to get dressed.

--

They walked into the airport hand-in-hand, French photographers immediately started snapping photos of the hottest new couple. They ignored them and walked to the terminal to board Gabriella's private jet. It was a jungle walking through the Airport, everyone was crowded around them, not giving them any space. They got through and into the plane.

"Wow that is exhausting" Gabriella said flopping down onto a chair.

"Yeah they never give us any space" Troy said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah but I love them" She said.

"Yeah without them, we wouldn't be where we are now" He said.

"Miss Montez, Mr Bolton, you have an appearance on idol gives back" The stewardess said handing them the laptop with a webcam on it.

"Thanks" Gabriella said taking the laptop and turning it on.

"_Ok guys next up we have Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, straight from her private jet" The host said._

"Hey guys, we're sorry we couldn't be there tonight, as we've been on holiday in Paris for the past 2 weeks" Gabriella said.

"But we just wanted to say that, remember there are a lot of less fortunate people in the world" Troy said.

"So if you could pledge just 1 dollar a week, you could give a village clean drinking water" Gabriella said.

"So please call the number on the bottom of the screen" Troy said.

"Thanks for watching bye" They said together and waved.

"_So you heard the two superstars, next up we have Miley Cyrus…" The host said._

Gabriella shut the laptop off and gave it to the stewardess.

"Oh my god, I look terrible and I've just talked to millions live" Gabriella said.

"No you don't you look beautiful" He said and kissed her softly.

--

Gabriella and Troy got off of the plane in L.A, to be greeted by a huge crowd of paparazzi.

"_Are you two a couple?" One asked._

"_How was Paris?" Another asked._

"_What about Daniel, Gabriella?" _

"_Troy how about Ashlee?"_

They both ignored the questions and walked off to the limo hand-in-hand, luckily they hadn't seen her ring, even though it's pretty hard to miss, considering how big it was.

"Whoa that is the worst part of being famous" Gabriella said as they started driving.

"Yeah tell me about it" he replied and kissed her softly on the lips.

"So you know that we're engaged and expecting?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We should probably move in together?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah sure, when?"

"Well shall I move in with you? You move in with me? Or do we buy our own house together?" She asked.

"How about we buy a brand new house, with brand new everything and give all our old stuff to charity?"

"Yeah ok that's sounds good" She replied smiling.

The Limo arrived at Gabriella's house, she got out.

"Bye Troy" She said, she put her head back onto the car and kissed him softly on the lips, and then walked up to her mansion.

Troy watched her walk up to her house, at that minute he realised that he really did love her, he was the luckiest man in the world, he had the perfect girlfriend and was going to have a perfect family.

**Ok guys I know it's short but at least I got it up, please REVIEW!!**

**Trivia:**

**What is Ashley Tisdale's Favorite song in hsm?**


	16. Basketball Game

**Ok guys I'm back and need to ask you if you think this story is getting boring? I've asked this on all my stories because the reviews are dropping on them all. Is it the time of year? Lol. Who knows? Well you, my readers do. Any who, have any of you found hsm3 lyrics? I have. found them quite awhile ago, but forgot to tell you. Oh yeah and Identified track list? I have it sounds really good, I'm getting the album when it comes out. I've pre-ordered it on Amazon lol. I'm a nerd I know, but who cares? I don't. Right so that's my long authors note all done and dusted with I think?…..Oh no not yet trivia time. Last time I asked what was Ashley Tisdale's favorite song in hsm? The answer was Breaking free and the first person to get that correct was……****zanessa4ever1013****. Oh yeah and I've also changed the name to this story.**

**Can you find love in Hollywood?**

**Chapter 14**

**Basketball Game**

Gabriella and Troy got back from their holiday two days ago and Troy is now playing the first basketball game, Gabriella will watch, She has never seen him play before as she was on bed rest for a few months after what happened with Daniel.

She is also going to sing the duet she was supposed to sing with Sharpay a few months ago, at this game. But this time they're singing two songs, Sneakernight and a surprise one. Taylor has designed the girls outfits and no one except for Taylor has seen them, so it will be a shock for them.

Gabriella and Sharpay walked backstage of the arena, they walked into the dressing room's, to find out what they would be wearing and then they would do a last minute dress rehearsal. "Hey Tay" Gabriella said as they walked into the dressing room, to see Taylor.

"Hey guys" She replied. "Here are your outfits and OMG BRIE WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR HAND!!" Taylor squealed dropping the outfit's and examining the ring on Gabriella's finger.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT!!" Sharpay yelled as her and Taylor held her hand out, admiring the ring.

"Yeah me either Shar, we have hung out all day today" Gabriella replied with a giggle.

"So you're getting married then?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah"

"When?" Sharpay asked.

"Maybe in a year or two" Gabriella replied, they had said that they would wait until the baby was born so, it could be there when they got married.

"Why so long?" Sharpay asked. "OMG YOUR PREGNANT!!" She squealed.

"Yeah, you caught me" Gabriella replied with a huge smile.

"Oh Brie I'm so happy for you" Taylor said.

"Thanks Tay" She said and hugged her.

"Hey what about me?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh come here Shar" Gabriella said as her and Taylor parted and they formed a group hug, all squealing.

"So how far along are you?" Sharpay asked.

"Well considering I found out two weeks after we had sex, that must mean I dunno, about 3 weeks" She replied.

"You found out so early" Taylor said.

"Yeah I know kinda weird, it takes most people like just over a month until they find out" Gabriella replied.

"Ok enough with all of this talk, we need to rehearse" Sharpay said.

"Okay. So where are the outfits?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Here" Taylor replied, picking the outfits up from the floor. She took them out of the protective cover showing the girls them. She turned to Sharpay showing her a, Lakers basketball jersey, but it was light pink and had white sleeves. It had Baylor written on the back in rhinestones. A pair of white sweats, with a pink rim around the top, on the bum of them it said Sharpay in rhinestones. She then turned to Gabriella. She had a LA Lakers jersey, it was red and had white sleeves. It had Bolton written on the back in rhinestones. A pair of white sweats, with white rims around the top. On the bum it said Gabriella in rhinestones. "So do you guys like them?" She asked.

"Tay are you absolutely crazy for asking that question, we love them!!" Gabriella squealed.

"Oh thank god, now go get changed" She said and they hugged her and then ran off to change for the dress rehearsal.

--

It was now 2.30 pm and the game started at 3pm, the crowd were cheering, they had their banners and outfits. The basketball team were in the locker room going over last minute tactics. Gabriella and Sharpay were backstage doing the finishing touches to their make-up and then have a sound check.

"Shar I'm scared, what if I screw up?" Gabriella asked.

"Ella don't worry you're not genna screw up" Sharpay replied.

"What if I do though? Everyone will laugh and I'll be humiliated, then won't ever be able to show my face again and then have to move to Antarctica and live with penguins" She said getting worried.

"Ella calm down, your not genna screw up. Your Gabriella Montez worldwide award winning singer, you are amazing" Sharpay said shaking her by her shoulders.

"I guess your right, I'm just worried, Troy has never heard me sing except for when we're at home" She said.

"So that's what it's about? Troy?" She asked.

"Yeah I don't want to mess up in front of him"

"Ella if you mess up, which you won't, I promise that I'll mess up to on purpose" She replied.

"Thanks Shar you really are my best friend" She said and they hugged.

"OKAY PEOPLE PLACES!!" Someone yelled.

"Here we go" Sharpay said as they started their walk for the arena, holding hands like best friends.

They got to the walkway of the arena, they could hear all the screams of crazy fans. They heard the announcer announcing them, they gripped each others hands tightly and walked out into the arena. They smiled at everyone screaming and waved. "HEY EVERYONE!!" They screamed at the same time into their microphones.

"OK SO WHO ARE WE ALL HERE FOR?!" Sharpay yelled.

"LAKERS, LAKERS!!" Half of the arena yelled.

"KNICKS, KNICKS!!" The other half yelled.

"OK WELL WE'RE GENNA KICK START THIS GAME BY SINGINF TWO SONGS FOR YOU GUYS!!" Gabriella yelled as all the fans screamed like crazy.

"YEAH AND ONE IS GOING TO BE IN VANESSA'S NEW ALBUM, WHICJ IS COMING OUT IN JULY!!" Sharpay yelled and everyone erupted into more screams.

"YEP AND A SURPRISE SONG WHICH WILL BE APPEARING ON A SECRET ALBUM!!" Gabriella screamed and the whole arena started screaming and cheering, as the music started.

**Gabriella/ **_Sharpay/ _**Both**

**Put your sneakers on, ****Put your sneakers on  
**_We're goin' dancin' all night long  
_**  
I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with me  
See I've put my sneakers on, Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'  
After they all go home**

_So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy?_

**Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?  
**_Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats...  
_**We're keep going, And going, And going, Yeah, Cause**

**Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
****Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
****Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
****Basically what we're genna do is dance**

**All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night**

_So now they're closing, Close it up,  
Shut it down, go home now  
_**But this far from the end, Second round, Ding,  
It's about to begin  
**_Cause I got comfortable footwear  
Where the weather is nice  
_**So let's take it outside  
The... slam, hands clap  
And the beatbox, and it's all right**

**Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
****Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
****Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
****Basically what we're genna do is dance**

**All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night**

_Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!_

**When the sun goes down, Oh we wake up  
I got no sleep. Ha! No need  
No trouble staying awake  
When the beat is like an earthquake**

_We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable  
Just admit it, You can't stop it, It's addictive_

**Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
****Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
****Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
****Basically what we're genna do is dance**

**All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night**

_Put your sneakers on..._**Let's go all night long...**

They finished that song and were already out of breath, and they weren't even finished yet they had another song which involved them to be running around the stage. The whole arena was screaming loudly.

They got ready for the next song taking their places on the stage, standing next to each other.

**Gabriella/**_Sharpay/ _**Both**

_Can you hear them?  
They talk about us  
_**Telling liesWell, that's no surprise  
**_Can you see them?See right through them?  
_**They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal**

_It doesn't matter what they say  
_**In the jealous games people play...ay...ay...ay  
****Our lips are sealed**

_There's a weapon  
Which we must use  
In our defence:  
_**Silence  
Spreading rumours  
So far from true**

_Dragged up from the underworld  
Just like some precious pearl  
_**It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play...ay...ay...ay**

**Our lips are sealed  
Pay no mind to what they say  
It doesn't matter anyway, ay...ay...ay  
Our lips are sealed**

_Hush, my darling  
Don't you cry  
Quiet, angel  
Forget their lies_

**Can you hear them?  
They talk about us  
**_Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise  
_**Can you see them?  
See right through them  
**_They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal_

**It doesn't matter what they say  
In the jealous games people play...ay...ay...ay  
Our lips are sealed  
****Pay no mind to what they say  
**_It doesn't matter anyway...ay...ay...ay_

**Our lips are sealed  
Our lips are sealed  
Our lips are sealed **

They finished the song and were really out of breath, they had just two very fast songs which used up a lot of energy, in a row. The crowd were cheering even louder, Gabriella and Sharpay gave a wave and then walked out of the arena and backstage.

"Wow that used up a lot of energy" Sharpay said.

"Yeah but it get's you pumped don't it?" Gabriella asked.

"You're very hyper aren't you?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just so excited, c'mon let's go to the stands so we can watch the game" Gabriella said and they walked out and over to the stands, to watch their boyfriends and fiancés play.

--

They have 1 minutes left of the game and the Lakers are down by 1 point, Gabriella suddenly has a plan. She walks down to the sidelines, followed by Sharpay and Taylor and they start screaming things.

"GO LAKERS, GO LAKERS, YOU CAN WIN THIS, YOU CAN WIN THIS, YOU HAVE YOUR GIRLS, YOU HAVE YOUR TEAM, YOU HAVE YOUR HEARTS!!" Gabriella screamed singing.

"GO ZEKE YOU HAVE US, YOU HAVE ME YOU CAN WIN THIS JUST FOR ME!!" Sharpay yelled.

"GO CHAD, GO CHAD, YOU CAN WIN THIS, YOU CAN WIN THIS JUST FOR ME!!" Taylor screamed.

"GO TROY, GO TROY, I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS, I KNOW YOU CAN WIN THIS FOR US!!" She said putting her hands on her very flat belly, which had not formed into a bump yet.

Chad intercepted the ball from the knicks, passing it to Zeke, who then faked right and breaked left, passing it to Troy, who scored a lay-up, with 2 seconds to go. Everyone screamed the Lakers had one, Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor all ran onto the court and jumped on their boyfriends hugging them tightly. The guys span them around and Kissed them softly on the lips quickly.

**Ok so did you guys like it? What will happen next? Please review. I'm not getting very many so please or I might cancel. **

**Trivia: What is the song Corbin songs in Minute Men? **


	17. Baby Bolton?

**Heyyloo peoples, other peoples, reviewers, readers, hope you all are enjoying this story, cuz I know I am, I'm enjoying writing it. I am getting some more reviews but not a lot more I'm genna try and reach 100 in the next few chapters, so 10 in this, ten in the next and so on, so I can reach 100 reviews. And you lot have he biggest impact on this, so after you have read this chapter, review and when I reach 100 you could be motioned. And maybe have some dedications. Lol. Anyway thanks for reading this author note, hope it wasn't to long. **

**Can you find love in Hollywood?**

**Chapter 15**

**Baby Bolton?**

The gang walked out of the stadium happily, they were all laughing and chatting. They got to the parking lot, and they saw photographers trying to snap photos of them, they didn't know why, nothing was going on really. They ignored them and walked to the cars.

The limo finally stopped outside Gabriella's house, they both walked in and went to watch T.V as it was only about 6pm. They both fell backwards onto the couch and laughed. "Well that was fun" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, you were brilliant by the way" Troy replied.

"Well you were brilliant too Mr Bolton" She said smiling at him.

"Mr Bolton?" He asked amused.

"Yeah it's kind of sexy don't you think…." She started. "….Mr Bolton?" She asked seductively.

"You know what would make it even sexier?" He asked.

"Hmmm, let me think….you and me upstairs in bed?"

"Exactly" He replied.

"Well I think that it would be better if we did this" She said, putting her hand in his shirt, slowly and seductively and then pinched his nipple. She then ran off up the stairs.

"Oh Miss Montez your in big trouble" Troy said, chasing her up the stairs.

"Well you'll have to catch me first" She said giggling and running into the guest bedroom. Troy ran in after her and picked her up over his shoulder. "TROY PUT ME DOWN!!" She screamed giggling.

"Nu uh, you need punishment" He replied.

"Okay, what have you got in mind?" She asked slowly.

"So you wanna play along now do ya?" He asked.

"Yeah and I'm looking forward to it" She said seductively as he put her down. She grabbed his hands and tiptoed up kissing him softly, which turned into a heated make-out session, she pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, so she was straddling him and kissed him roughly. They pulled away a few moments later needing air, and then went back in for another. He tugged at her top, pulling it off of her curved body, only breaking the kiss to get it over her head. They kissed again and rolled over, so Troy was on top of her, he moved down to her neck, sucking on her neck, leaving his mark, she throws her head back in pleasure. "Oh troy…" She moaned.

He smiles and kisses her lips, She grabs the bottom of his navy blue shirt and tugs it. His lips leave hers for a moment as she pulls it off of his body and throws it over to the side. She runs her fingers up and down his gorgeous body, and his lips come crashing down onto hers again.

He moves his lips, down her body, kissing every inch, she could feel she was already getting wet, he moved up again, she arched her back, as he unclipped her bra clasp and threw it to the side. He played with her right nipple while biting softly down on the other. "Troy…" She moaned out. He smiled and gave her other breast some attention, she throws her head back and moans again. He had such a strong affect on her. She grabs the buckle of his jeans, throwing it off and unzipping them, she tries to push them down with her legs, Troy kicks them off, taking his lips off her breast and moves back up to her neck, sucking on the right spot. He then moves his hands down to her jeans and unzips them pulling them down her curved legs.

Once they were off she moves her hand form his hand, making it brush against his bulge that was getting harder every moment. He lets out a small moan, as Gabriella smiles and kisses him softly. She keeps teasing him, causing Troy to moan into her mouth. He pulled away and moved down her body, putting his hands on her sides, and pulling her panties, which were now soaking wet. He discarded them from her and threw them over the other side of the room. He starts at her foot and kisses up her body. He centres himself a bit more and blows hot hair into her Vagina, causing her to moan out loudly. He smiles and moves up teasing her. "Troy….do it" She moans.

He smiles and puts his tongue inside of her, causing her to tremble, she moaned loudly as his tongue went on and out of her. "Troy…." She moaned as he got faster. She moaned and could feel herself about to orgasm. "Troy I'm genna cum…" She moaned loudly. He pulled out teasing her before she could and moves up, trailing kisses up her stomach. He reaches her lips and was about to kiss her, when Gabriella flips him, so she is straddling him and smirks evilly at him.

She kisses down his bare chest, and nips at both nipples, causing him to moan, she smiles against his chest and moves down to his hips, she pulls his boxers down carefully and tosses them to the side. She kisses around his boner, causing him to moan out in pleasure. "Gabi…" He moans. She smiles and touches it every so often, teasing him. Gabriella smiles up at him and licks his erection, massaging it, causing him to moan. She feels his hands in her hair pushing her down, she smiles and takes his erection into her mouth, she does this and soon, he comes into her mouth, she swallowed it and moves back up to his lips smiling at him.

He suddenly flips her over, so he was on top now, he reaches over to the table to grab a condom but Gabriella stops him. "Don't you think it's a bit late for that?" She asked, he smiled and put it back down. He then positioned himself, plunging himself inside of her. "Troy…" She moaned. He brought up his pace more. They both knew they were coming to the end, the walls of her clit, we're tightening. They both screamed as their orgasm took over them. "GABIII!" He screamed. "TROY!!" She screamed. He collapses onto her body, both of them trembling and sweaty.

He discards himself from her and plants a soft kiss on her lips, they smile into each others eyes and get in the bed, they snuggled up with each other and fell asleep both thinking the same thing. 'That was amazing'. Sure they had done it before with each other, but that was the best time.

--

The next morning.

Troy woke up, and notices that Gabriella wasn't there, he puts his boxers and a plain white top on and walks down stairs. He walks into the kitchen and see's Gabriella standing at the stove, cooking. He sneaks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Morning" He said to her, kissing her cheek.

"So you finally decided to wake up then?" Se asked.

"What's the time then?" He asked looking at the clock it was 11.30. "Oh"

"Don't worry I only got up half an hour ago" She said, turning around and kissing him on the lips.

"So what we got for breakfast?" He asked as Gabriella turned the stove off.

"Chocolate chip pancakes" She replied putting them on to two plates.

"Is it me, or do you love them?" He asked.

"I love them" She said as they sat at the island and started to eat.

"So what are we doing today?" Troy asked.

"Well I have a doctor's appointment, to actually make sure there is a baby, and then I need to go to rehearsal, for my tour" She replied.

"You are cutting the tour short right? Cuz you don't wanna be giving birth on stage" He asked.

"Well not yet, because we don't even know if there is a baby"

"But the test said that there was?" He said confused.

"Yeah but they can be wrong" She replied.

"Well there better be one cuz I won that game for it" He replied smiling.

"Hey! You didn't do it for me?"

"Yeah for you and the baby" He replied.

"Good" She said. "Well we better get going, do you wanna come to the doctor's surgery with me?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said as they walked out of the door and to Gabriella's car.

--

They arrived at the doctors surgery and walked in hand-in-hand. They went over to the receptionist, she was a young teenage girl, with bleach blonde hair and dark brown eyes, she could have been Sharpay's double, but younger double.

"OMG, OMG, GABRILLA MONTEZ AND TROY BOLTON!!" The receptionist squealed.

"Yeah, would you like an autograph?" Gabriella asked.

"Omg, that would be amazing" She replied handing them a piece of paper, for them both to sign.

"So what's your name?" Troy asked.

"Maddie" She replied.

"Ok, Dear Maddie, May all your dreams and wishes come true, Gabriella Montez" Gabriella wrote.

"Dear Maddie, Don't be afraid to follow your dreams, Troy Bolton" Troy wrote.

"Omg thank you, this is amazing" The girl said taking the autographs.

"No problem" They replied.

"Okay, so what can I do for you?" She asked.

"We have an appointment with Dr Miller, in 5 minutes" Troy said.

"Oh yes, he hasn't got anyone at the moment so he will see you now, his room is at the bottom of the corridor" She said.

"Thank you" Gabriella said as they walked down the corridor.

"No thank you" she called down the corridor.

They walked into the doctors office.

"Ahhh hello, you must be Miss Montez and Mr Bolton?" He asked.

"Yeah" Troy replied.

"Okay, so gabriella can you lay down on here?" He asked, as Gabriella laid down onto the bed thing and pulled her top up.

"Okay this might be a little cold" He said putting some paste on her stomach.

The doctor put a thing on her stomach where you can see the baby, he searched around, to try ad find the baby, he started to get a worried look on his face, he couldn't find th baby. "Umm….I'm Sorry, but you don't seem to have a baby" He said.

Gabriella and Troy froze for a for moments, they looked at each other, and were both thinking the same thing. 'Oh thank God'. They really weren't ready for a baby and considering that they had only been together for 4 months, and were still concentrating on their careers they didn't really want a baby. But they would in the future.

"Are you guys ok?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm actually pretty relieved I'm not ready for a child yet" Gabriella said, honestly.

"Yeah same" Troy said, honestly.

"Oh, well I'm glad your ok with it, yo may leave now" He said and Gabriella and Troy walked out of the doctors office.

**Ok so I hope you guys liked this chapter. I did the baby thing so then I can have more drama with the story and then the baby won't be in the way of it all. But they will be having kids in the future, don't worry and this is where a lot of the drama is going to start so be prepared.**


	18. House hunting and Pizza's

**Ok guys some of you weren't happy with there being no baby, but I'm not going to put a baby in it yet, but there will be later on, but not to far I don't wanna ruin it for you. Other people didn't like there being a lot of drama about to happen so I'm not going to put loads in the next few chapters but I have got an idea for a huge piece of drama. **

**Can you find love in Hollywood?**

**Chapter 14**

**House hunting and Pizza's**

Gabriella and Troy were sitting in Gabriella's house, going through papers, to see how much money they had all together, so they knew how much they could spend on a house. They wanted a family home, but they also wanted it to be like a Hollywood home. They wanted a family home for the future, but a flashy Hollywood home for show.

"So if you add everything, I have…..22 million" Gabriella said, her and Troy's eyes both going wide at how much money she actually had. "Wow I didn't think I had that much" She said.

"Well you have more then me I have….19 million" He said, they were both still amazed at how much he had. He had got most of the money from appearing in sports advertisements and being a basketball player, you get payed pretty well. Gabriella's mostly came from her albums and movies she has done, giving her a lot of money.

"Wow we have quite a lot of money" Gabriella said.

"Quite, is an understatement" Troy replied.

"So we could buy any house we wanted" She said.

"Yeah pretty much" He replied.

"C'mon let's have a look on the internet" Gabriella said, as they got up and went over to the computer to such for houses. They were sat on the computer for just over half an hour when they found the most beautiful house, it had 5 bedrooms, 4 en suites, 2 family rooms, a dining room, a kitchen-diner, a down stairs living room, a third floor living room, a mini cinema, a dance studio, a swimming pool out the back, three floors, an indoor pool, Jacuzzi, nursery, a music studio, a double garage, a security box at the front of the house, with a long drive way and it had three floors.

"Wow that one is perfect" Troy said.

"I know it has everything we need and more" Gabriella replied.

"How much is it?" He asked.

"2.5 million" Gabriella replied.

"Wow that's pretty good"

"Pretty good? Troy that's amazing" Gabriella replied astonished.

"So are we genna get this one?" Troy asked.

"Yeah it's perfect, we will" She replied.

They walked down to the Realtors and put in an offer of 2.55 million, they wanted to make sure they got it, even if they had to pay more. more they didn't care. With the money they would get from selling Troy and Gabriella's houses they would get triple that amount back.

"So what are you doing today?" Troy asked as they walked down the street.

"Well…." She started "Like yesterday I have to practice for my tour and then I'm coming home"

"That's sounds cool, I've got practice later, I might just hang around Chad's while your rehearsing"

"Okay, well I need to go now baby" She said as they stopped walking, and they were stood outside the studio.

"Bye" He said as she gave him a soft kiss and ran off into the studio.

--

Gabriella has just arrived back at her house worn out, she had been rehearsing all afternoon and was so glad that she was finally home and could put her feet up, for a bit.

She walked into her living room, falling onto the couch, not even notice that their was someone sat on the chair at the side. She closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep, when she realised that she wasn't the only one there. She opened her eyes and sat up to see Troy sat in the chair smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused as to why he was here.

"I thought I would come and see my girlfriend" He replied.

"How did you get in?" She asked.

"Well Shar and Tay needed to give you something, but they were busy so they gave me there key and I came and dropped it off" He replied.

"What did they wanna give me?" She asked.

"I dunno, it's in this box I haven't looked at it" He replied, giving her the box.

She looked at it weirdly and opened the box, in it was a tiny pink, netted baby dress and a blue dungaree set. Gabriella's eyes went wide, they had forgot to tell the gang about there not being a baby, the test was wrong. Troy was confused he didn't know what was in there, he got up and walked over to her, his eyes to going wide at the outfits.

"I think we should probably tell the gang" He said.

"Ya think?" Gabriella said sarcastically.

They got up and walked out the door, getting into Troy's car and driving off to Sharpay and Zeke's house, where they knew the whole gang were going to be. They pulled up outside and hurried up to Sharpay's door.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"We came to give you these back" Gabriella said.

"What? Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because the pregnancy test was wrong, I'm not pregnant" Gabriella replied.

"Oh guys I'm so sorry" Sharpay said getting up and hugging Gabriella with Taylor. Chad and Zeke just sat there looking at the scene infront of them, they didn't even know that she was pregnant.

"Guys don't worry, we weren't ready for a baby anyway we're only 21" Gabriella replied.

"Oh, well then I guess I'm happy for you then?" Sharpay asked uneasily.

"Well not completely, but yeah" Troy replied.

"Okay then, so are you guys staying here for a bit?" Taylor asked.

They looked at each other, they were both pretty tired but they hadn't all hung out together in ages. They nodded at each other and sat down on a chair, Gabriella sat on his lap.

"I take that as a yes" Zeke said, as Gabriella giggled.

"Right I'm genna order some pizza do you guys want some?" Chad asked, they all nodded and Chad rung up the pizza place.

"So Ella when does your tour start?" Sharpay asked.

"2 months" She replied holding up 2 fingers.

"Oh my gosh that is so cool mine is too" Sharpay replied as the gang smiled at Sharpay's anxiety.

"Ok guys I ordered 4 12 inch pizzas" Chad said as he came back in.

"Wha? Chad how do you expect us to eat all that?" Taylor asked.

"Well I thought that each couple can share a pizza and then, I'll have the other one aswell" Chad replied, as the gang rolled their eyes Chad was such a pig. He loved his food.

"Oh my gosh I have like the best idea ever!" Sharpay squealed.

"What is it Shar?" Gabriella asked, as she played with the hem of Troy's shirt.

**I know one of the shortest chapters I've written for this story but I'm getting stuck. Me and Mia came up with the whole story but I need ideas for what happens in between all that drama what's coming up.**

**Trivia:**

**What as the schools mascot originally supposed to be in hsm?**


	19. The Fair

**Okay guys I'm back sorry it's been awhile , I've been stuck for ideas, and people aren't reviewing very much : . So please Review or I might cancel on you. I hope you all like. Btw I changed title back to the first title and I have a poster for it on my profile, I didn't make it though, this girl did for me. Oh yeah and last time I asked What was the schools mascot supposed to be? The answer is leopard and the first to get that correct was ****Hsmstoryideagiver ****So this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**A Hollywood Secret**

**Chapter 17**

**The Fair**

"What should we do Shar?" Gabriella asked, as she played with the hem of Troy's shirt.

"We should go to the fair!" She squealed excited.

"YAY THE FAIR THE FAIR!!" Chad screamed, jumping up and down.

"I feel for you Tay" Gabriella said.

"So what do you say the fair?" Sharpay asked again.

They all looked at each other, then at Chad jumping up and down like a kid, "Well I suppose we'll have too go now that Chad's all worked up"

"C'mon then let's go" Zeke said as they all got up and walked down the street to the fair what was at the park just down the road.

"OMG THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!!" Chad said, his eyes going wide, the Gang just laughed at how childish he was.

"Chad, honey, calm down" Taylor said.

"OOO LET'S GO ON THE MERRY GO ROUND!!" Chad screamed.

"Okay, how about we split up and meet back here in a couple of hours?" Taylor suggested. They all agreed and went their separate ways.

With Troyella

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Gabriella asked.

"Anything for my baby" He said,

"Awww your so sweet" She said and leaned up giving him a soft kiss, they walked over to the Ferris Wheel and got in line.

"That will be 2 dollars sir" The person who works the ride said, and troy handed him the cash and they got on.

"Wow it's beautiful up here" Gabriella said as they reached the top and it stopped to let more people on.

"Yeah just like you" He said as she smiled at him.

"Your so cheesy" She said and softly kissed him. "But I love you for it" She said as she pulled away.

"And I love you" He replied and kissed her, they sat there kissing, not even noticing that the carriage had moved around to the bottom and the man in charge had opened the carriage door, and everyone could see them nearly making-out. "I love you" He said as they pulled away, they still hadn't noticed the door open.

"I lo…" She started and blushed, Troy turned around and saw everyone looking at them.

"I think I can say we'll be in the papers tomorrow" He said, as they got out.

"That was a little embarrassing" Gabriella said as they were away from the Ferris Wheel.

"Yeah, just a little bit" He replied laughing. "You want some candy floss?" he asked as they walked past a food van.

"Sure" She replied and they walked over to the van, they brought a big bag of candy floss to share.

"Here" He replied and fed her a bit of candyfloss, which made her giggle.

"And you" She replied and fed him some, and then gave him a soft kiss.

"C'mon let's go over here" He said and lead her over to a game where you have to throw the basketball in the hoop 3 times and if you do you win a prize.

"Typical Troy, always playing basketball" She said joking.

Troy played and he got all 3 balls in the hoop, duh, he got to pick a prize, he picked a big white, bear which had a heart on it's stomach. "Here you go for you" He said and gave her the bear.

"Awww Troy, you didn't have to" She said smiling.

"No but I wanted too" He replied smiling.

"You know this is another reason why I love you" She said and gave him a quick soft kiss. "C'mon let's go on this" She said and dragged him over to the love tunnel.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Pwease Troysie?" She asked, in a baby voice.

"Okay, c'mon then" He said and they got on the ride.

"Wow it's so cute in here" She said. They were in a little boat, there was soft music playing and roses were laid on the sides and walls.

"I must admit it actually is" Troy said, putting his arm around her shoulders, she cuddled up to him and they sat in a comfortable silence the whole way round.

They finally got to the end of the ride and got off, and walked off hand-in-hand, looking for what else to do.

--

An hour later the gang all met up where they started, Sharpay had a big bright pink bunny and a toffee apple, Taylor had a white teddy bear saying I love you in pink letters on it's back and some popcorn and Gabriella had her bear, some flowers and some sour sweets.

"Oh my gosh Ella those flowers are beautiful" Sharpay squealed running over to her.

"Awww thanks Shar and I love that bunny" Gabriella replied.

"Ella I love that bear" Taylor squealed,

"Tay I love your bear" Sharpay squealed.

"How much did you spend?" Zeke asked as the girls were squealing over what they had got.

"Surprisingly I only spent 30 dollars" Troy replied.

"Lucky I spent 40 dollars" Zeke said.

"I spent 60" Chad said.

"What did you buy?" Zeke asked.

"Knowing Chad probably loads of food" Troy joked.

"Actually I did buy quite a bit of that" Chad replied, as Troy and Zeke rolled their eyes.

"C'mon let's go" Troy said and they walked over to the girls.

"So you ready to go girls?" Zeke asked, a she put his arm around sharpay.

"Yep" They replied and they all walked back down the road to Sharpay and Zeke's house.

--

"So do you guys wanna stop here tonight?" sharpay asked as they were all sat in the living room, they had just finished watching, The Notebook. Every time they meet up they always end up watching that film, much to the guys dislike.

"Do you wanna stop here tonight Tay?" Chad asked.

"No we gotta….umm….feed the budgie remember?" Taylor said.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Chad replied, as he remembered what they had planned for that night.

"You know guys you can use the guest room if you wanna have sex?" Sharpay said, which made both of them blush.

"Awww look they're blushing" Gabriella said giggling.

"No we're just Hot" Chad replied.

"Surrrreee you are" Sharpay said rolling her eyes. "So are you stopping round?" She aked again.

"Well me and troy will, won't we babe?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah sure" He replied.

"How about you two?" She asked.

"Okaaaaay, we'll stay but we accept your offer of using the guest bedroom" Taylor replied, which made the girls giggle.

--

An hour later they were all sat in the living room playing Have you ever? With Vodka shots.

"Okay my turn" Sharpay said. "Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" She asked, she, Chad and Zeke took a shot.

"Okay me now" gabriella said, they were all slightly drunk but not too bad. "Have you ever had an affair?" She asked. Her, Sharpay, Chad and Troy took a shot.

"I'm bored" Chad said.

"Yeah let's watch a film" Taylor said.

"Ok which one?" Sharpay asked.

"Do you have prom night?" Chad asked. (I know it's not out yet, but I really wanna see that film when it does come out lol).

"Yeah it's in the cabinet" Sharpay replied, pointing to the cabinet.

"Okay" Chad said and got the DVD out, then put it in the DVD player.

They sat there watching the film, half way through, all the guys were asleep, (boring old farts lol). Gabriella had a brain storm. "Shar Tay" She whispered. They turned around. "I have an idea" She said.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, the guys are asleep so I thought that we could make them a little present" She replied smirking.

"What have you got planned?" Taylor asked.

"Well, we make a face mask sort of thing, out of like eggs and tissue and other stuff you don't use in face mask. (I did this before to this boy called George it was so funny).

"I like it" Taylor said evilly.

"Like it? I love it" Sharpay said.

"Ssshhh" Taylor and Gabriella said.

They went in to the kitchen and made it. They came back out and started putting it on their faces, the guys were so tired they didn't even realise what the girls were doing, they were fast asleep.

"Now we just wait for it to go hard and in the morning it will be hilarious" Gabriella said as the girls sat on the sofa with a duvet and fell asleep.

--

The next morning the guys woke up literally at the same time, they looked around for the girls and then spotted each others faces, they didn't tell each other, because they thought it was hilarious and plus they didn't know they had it on their own faces. They just laughed at them in their heads.

"ARE YOU GUYS UP!!" Gabriella yelled form the kitchen.

"YEAH!!" Troy yelled back.

"Okay" She replied, as her and the girls walked into the living room, all 3 almost choked on their food, at what the guys looked like but controlled them selves.

"Hey Guys can you go outside and look at the pipe on the wall, I think it's broken?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah sure" They replied and walked outside, Sharpay immediately ran to the door and locked and then ran to the front window so they could see the guys.

And of course this is Hollywood there were paparazzi already out, they managed to see the guys and noticed it was them they started snapping pictures, while the girls sat at the window laughing hysterically at the guys, who were trying to get in the door.

"I'll go let them in" Gabriella said and ran to the door to let them in.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Chad asked.

"For a laugh" Taylor replied.

"It wasn't funny, we'll be on the cover of the newspaper tomorrow" Zeke said.

"Awww c'mon Zekey don't be mad" Sharpay said in a baby voice.

"I could never be mad at you" He said and was about to kiss her, but She pushed him away meaning he's got to wash that stuff off his face, before he can kiss her.

"And you two can do the same" Gabriella said as the guys walked off to wash it off their faces.

**Ok guys did you like this chapter? Not any drama cuz I said that I would have some fluff in it and I did so hope you liked it and please review. **

**Trivia:**

**How long did it take to film Bet on it?**


	20. Wedding Rings

**Okay guys I'm sorry to everyone who loves this story but if I don't get 15 reviews for this chapter I am going to cancel. This story has the most Story Alerts on it but I don't get hardly any reviews so when I have done this chapter I'm going to cancel, or at least go on strike with it. Is it getting boring? Or not worth reviewing or something? I'm sorry if it is, but I'm doing the best I can and I would appreciate it, if you would take 1 minute out of you life and review please. It's not much to ask is it? Anyways heres this chapter.**

Gabriella and Troy walked around the mall, Gabriella cracking up every time she saw a news stand, there were pictures of Troy, Chad and Zeke on every news stand, with that face mask stuff on outside Zekepay's house. The pictures were on the front page of nearly every news paper and news stand. However Troy wasn't too impressed when Gabriella would crack up when she saw them, he was wearing a beanie and a hoodie, with his head down, so people wouldn't notice him.

"Oh c'mon baby it's not that bad" Gabriella said, trying to contain the giggles.

"Not that bad? I had….I had who knows what on my face and it's being shown all over America? How can it not be that bad?"

"Oh just ignore it pretend it's not there" She replied, as they went past another news stand and she cracked up again.

"Yeah I'm gonna be able to ignore it when you start laughing like a child, when we go past one?"

"Okay, I'm sorry I won't laugh" She said trying to hold in the giggles, "But it's just so damn funny!" She squealed, erupting into a fit of giggles. Troy stood there groaning in a bit of a mood, like a teenager, "Oh Baby I'm sorry" She said and held both of his hands, "Do you forgive me?" She asked pouting, Troy just looked away smiling, "Pwease, pweety pwease?" She asked tip toeing up to him, as his face moved round she kissed him softly. "You forgive me?" She said smiling.

"I was never really in a mood with you" He replied, smirking.

"Ooooo, I swear if we weren't in public I would kill you" She said.

"Well at least I got a kiss" He replied, smiling.

"Well you won't be getting anymore" She said, turning away and spotted a shop she wanted to go in, "Ooooo let's go in here!" She squealed, grabbing his hands and dragging him into the shop. Her mind going from slightly, just slightly mad to all happy.

Troy groaned, as he was dragged into the shop, knowing they would be in the shop for hours picking out a perfect outfit for Gabriella at the premiere they were going to at the weekend.

1 hour later, they were still in that same shop, searching for an outfit and Gabriella had tried on about 20 different outfits so far.

"How about this?" She asked coming out of the changing room.

"Yeah sure that's fine, let's go now" He said, he was now officially bored.

"Troy c'mon I need something nice and stylish" She said and pulled him back down.

"Fine but only try on two more dresses and if none of them are good then tough alright?"

"Deal" She said and searched for two more dresses.

"Okay I picked these do you think they're okay?" She asked as she came back.

"Actually they are really nice you should buy one of them" He said, truthfully.

"You've changed your mood haven't you?" She asked, kinking one eyebrow.

"Have I? Oh well pick one of them and then we can go" He replied.

"Okay I think I'll probably get this one" She said holding up the gold dress, (Think the dress Vanessa wore to the Emmy awards).

"Yeah that one is nicer" He replied.

"Okay I'll go try it on" She replied.

Troy waited patiently for her to come out, or at least trying to wait patiently. She finally came out and looked stunning in it, "Oh My Gosh Ella you look amazing and you'll look even more amazing on Friday night" He said, pulling her towards him.

"Thanks" She replied and kissed him softly, "Now I need to change back or I'll get it all dirty" She said and walked back into the changing room.

--

Gabriella and Troy were still walking around the mall, gabriella had calmed down about the pictures and Troy just ignored them now, "C'mon let's go in here" Gabriella said, dragging him into a jewellers.

"Uhhh Why do we need to go in here?" He asked confused.

"Cuz, we need to start looking at wedding rings" She replied in a duh tone.

"Ohhh" He replied, as they walked into the jewellers hand-in-hand. They had been keeping the engagement on the down low and even the whole 'Troyella' on the down low even though they knew that people had a pretty good idea that they were dating, after the pictures of them in Paris and then out and about together, looking all loved up. (Does that remind you guys of a certain couple we all love? Well except for they went to Hawaii lool). It's not that they were ashamed of each other, no way in hell would it be that, but if the public knew that they were officially together then, they wouldn't get any space. Well they probably would, after the news had settled into everyone, but that could take awhile after all they're America's hottest stars.

"I like this one" Gabriella said pointing to a Gold ring.

"Yeah that's beautiful" He replied,

"Oh My Gosh I have the best idea ever!" She squealed.

"Yeah What?" He asked,

"We should totally get our initials incrusted into the band of the ring!" She squealed.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" He replied, truthfully.

"YAY!!" She squealed, jumping up and kissing him.

They kept on looking at the rings for awhile longer, little did they know they were getting watched by a photographer at that very

Moment. The photographer had a clear view of Gabriella's engagement ring and could also see the rings they were looking at. Well at least they weren't being followed by a mob of them.

--

Sharpay and Zeke sat at their house, on the couch watching T.V. It is about 3 hours since Troyella went Shopping and searched for wedding rings. They were making-out when suddenly Sharpay pulled away when she _heard_ a voice on the T.V.

_"Do you all Know our newest and don't forget favorite Couple in Hollywood Troyella?" The Voice on the T.V asked, "Well after only been dating for about 5 months according to a close friend, they are now engaged" she said, "We have pictures of them shopping for wedding rings and a clear View of a huge Diamond on Gabriella's hand, wow you would be lucky to have that ring its HUGE" She said._

_"So guys a little question for you all" Another person said, "Do you think Troyella Will last? You can vote on our website, we will be showing the results on tomorrows show" He said._

Sharpay switched the T.V off and squealed Zeke covered his ears, "OMG ZEKE THEY'RE LOOKING FOR WEDDING RINGS!!" She squealed.

"Yeah that's what you tend to do when your engaged" Zeke replied.

"Yeah but It's Troy and Gabriella looking for wedding Rings it's sooo completely different" She replied.

"How is it different?" He asked.

"Because it is, they're Hollywoods finest and always will be" She replied.

"Ohhh okay whatever you say baby" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"HEY!! I saw that eye roll" She said.

Zeke just ignored her and watched the T.V again, while Sharpay got up and grabbed her IPhone.

"Ella?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella picked up the phone.

"Oh hey Shar"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going shopping for wedding rings!" She half snapped.

"Sorry Shar it was a sper of the moment thing, we went past the shop and we just started looking"

"Oh. Well did you find anything?" She asked.

"Well not anyhting for definite yet but we saw lots that we liked"

"Oh okay, well how about dresses for that premiere on Friday Night?"

"Ohhh yeah i found a dress for that, it's gorgeous" She replied.

"Oh My Gosh you will totally have to come round tomorrow and make sure our dresses look cute together"

"Yeah i will defo, but i gotta go now Troy want's to ummm...talk"

"Alright whatever you say" She said,

"bye love ya" She said,

"Love you too" She said and just as gabriella was about to hang-up, Sharpay yelled, "DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!!" And hung up.

Gabriella hung up and laughed to herself, she put her blackberry to her heart, and closed her eyes thinking about how much inlove she was with Troy and thinking back to all of their memories.

**Okay so did you guys like this chapter? Well i want 15 REVIEWS. Cuz i'm not getting many, or i'm putting this story on Strike for a bit. lol. Sorry if you are the ones who review but need more reviews, and if it's getting boring for you, give me some ideas if you want.**

**Trivia: **

**When does Vanessa's new Album come out?**


	21. Shadows of The Night

**Okay guys thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really had some doubts abut continuing but when I asked for 15 reviews you gave it to me and now I have reached 100 reviews, doesn't seem like many but I think that it's pretty good, considering it's not exactly the best story on here. So this Chapter I'm only going to ask for 10 reviews thank you, it'll make my day if you do, it only takes you about 1 minute to write one.**

**Trivia: When is Vanessa's Album coming out? July 1****st****. ****Greta Rules, ****wins this dedication.**

Gabriella sat back down onto a chair exhausted, she had been practicing for her tour all that day and didn't have much sleep the night before, as her and Troy were busy with certain 'Activities'.

She now had 2 months until her tour, she was excited yet was also dreading leaving Troy and not being able to see him for 6 months and then they had decided to get married about 6 months after her tour had finished. She was getting really excited about it, but she thought that Troy seemed to be losing interest kinda. It could have just been nerves or something though. She trusts him with the whole of her heart, but who was she kidding Troy was Americas Heart throb, any girl would try something on with him, even if he was seeing someone and they knew about it. That was really the only thing that worried her, not Troy, but the girls, his fans. She doesn't hate them, but she just wished that they would calm it down a bit, when she was around.

"GABRIELLA WE'RE GONNA RUN IT AGAIN!!" Someone yelled, as Gabriella groaned and got up from her seat and started her song again. It's not that she didn't like going on tour, she loved it, she was just so damn tired and always hated people telling her what to do. She wasn't like a stuck up celebrity though, she just liked to do things her own way. Everyone does though don't they?

"So what do you think about those dance steps?" The choreographer asked.

"Yeah that's fine" She replied glumly.

"Okay let's run it again, 5, 6, 7, 8"

--

Gabriella fell backwards onto the sofa of her and Troy's house, she had just got back from the rehearsals and was even more tired than before, "TROY!?" She called out, expecting him to be around somewhere, but nobody answered. She crinkled her eyebrows and sat up, "ROSITA!?" She called, as Rosita the maid, came scurrying into the room.

"Yes Miss Gabi?" She asked.

"Umm….where's Troy?" She asked.

"He had to go out to a practice" She replied, "May I get you anything?" She asked.

"Uhhh no thanks, do you know when he'll be back?"

"No, but you could ring the stadium where he practices and ask when they finish, if it's important I'm sure he won't mind?" She suggested.

"No there's nothing important at the moment, I was just wondering where he was"

"Okay well I'll be getting back to the kitchen" She replied, "Bye Miss Gabi" She said and walked off.

"Bye" Gabriella said and switched on the T.V. She smiled as Troy's face came up onto the screen, about him playing on the Lakers and then her face came up.

"_Yes they're engaged and according to an inside source too the couple, Gabriella was, yes I repeat WAS, pregnant about a month ago, I wonder how the couple felt, when they received the news that they were not having a baby?" The host said, as Gabriella switched the T.V off and groaned._

"Well this is just great now they know about the whole baby thing" She mumbled.

"Don't worry babe, it'll all be okay" troy said as he stood behind her, and hugged her from behind the couch.

"Troy it won't be okay, I know it, they'll be asking us all these questions about the baby which didn't even exist!"

"Well then if it didn't exist then there's no need to answer questions about it" He replied softly.

"Troy I think maybe I did want that baby" She said.

"You did? But you said you didn't?"

"Well I think that my mind was telling me that I didn't want one, but I think in the end the truth is that I really do actually want one" She replied.

"Okay well how about, after your tour is finished…." He started, as he sat down next to her, "….We can try for a baby?" He asked.

"Are you sure that you want a baby though?" She asked.

"Well I think it could work" He replied and pecked her lips.

"Thanks baby, so do you wanna hear my new song, for my tour?" She asked.

"yeah sure, so are you having all new songs, for the tour then?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'll also be singing most of my other songs too" She replied.

"Okay, so sing the new song" He said.

We're running with the Shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand it'll be alright  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  
You said oh Girl it's a cold world  
When you keep it all to yourself  
I said you can't hide on the inside  
All the pain you've ever felt  
Run to my heart, but baby don't look back  
Cause we got nobody else

We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand it'll be alright  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

You know that sometimes, it feels like  
It's all moving way too fast  
Use every alibi and words you deny  
That love isn't meant to last  
You can cry tough baby, it's all right  
You can let me down easy, but not tonight

We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

Another hand of time is standing still  
Midnight angel won't you say you will

We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, we'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, we'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, we'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand...

She finished singing the song smiling, as Troy smiled back at her, "Baby that was amazing" He said.

"You really like it?" She asked,

"Yeah I do really like it" He replied, still smiling.

"OMG!! Really? I was kinda worried that you wouldn't, cuz I want my boyfriend to actually like the songs I write" She replied.

"You wrote this?" He asked shocked.

"Don't act so surprised, I can write songs" She replied giggling.

"No, I'm just kinda shocked I didn't know that you wrote your songs?"

"Well I have only just started to write them on my last 3 albums I didn't but the album for my tour I wrote all of them" She replied.

"Wow impressive, I can't even sing and you can sing and write them" He said.

"Oh c'mon Troy you can sooo sing, I've heard you in the shower your actually pretty good" She replied.

"Whatever you say"

"No Troy seriously you can" She replied, "OMG!! We should totally do some songs together for the album and then you can come on tour with me!!" She said.

"Gabi I would love to come on tour with you and do songs with you, but 1. I have basketball and 2. I can't sing" He replied.

"Okay how about you don't come on tour but, at least come down to the recording studio and record a few songs with me tomorrow, to prove to you that you can sing?" She asked.

"Alright I'll come down to the studio, but don't you dare put any songs onto your album of me singing" He replied.

"YAY!!" She squealed and flung her arms around him.

"Okay now lets go to bed cuz I'm sooo unbelievably tired" He said.

"You think your tired? Try doing 7 hours of dance rehearsal non-stop!" She replied.

"Okay you win" He said as they walked up the stairs hand-in-hand.

**Okay guys I'm adding some drama next chappy as a put in lots of fluffy stuff. **

**The song Gabriella sang is called Shadows of The Night by Ashley Tisdale.**

**Trivia: What school is hsm filmed in?**

**Btw have any of you got identified songs?? I do lool but only previews they're amazing, I love paper cut, don't ask why and don't leave, they're my favorite but I love them all.**


	22. No Air

**Okay guys sorry its been a really long wait for this chapter, but I've been really busy and I haven't had many more reviews, so I have updated See You Again a lot more. Anyways so here we go with this Chapter, oh yeah Trivia.**

**Trivia Answer: East High**. **xmomoxashxzanessax226**** wins this dedication.**

**A Hollywood Secret**

**Chapter 20**

**No Air**

Gabriella and Troy walked into the Recording Studio, hand-in-hand together, Gabriella was recording some songs for her album and had persuaded Troy, to sing some songs with her for the Album, which Gabriella had wrote all the songs for.

"Ella!" The producer said, as he ran over to her and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Phillippe!" Gabriella said.

"It's good to see yo my dear now who's this gorgeous hunk?" He asked turning to Troy.

"This Is Troy Bolton, my boyfriend" Gabriella replied, as Phillipe's smile dropped.

"Oh really, I didn't know that you were dating!" He said.

"Yeah and engaged" Gabriella replied, showing him her hand.

"Oh my he certainly has good taste" He said, examining the ring.

"Yeah, so shall we get started with the singing?" Gabriella asked.

"Of Course" Phillippe said leading them to the recording area.

"So shall we start With 'First Bad Habit'?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I love that one!" Gabriella squealed, as she put her headphones on and started to sing.

"Doesn't she have an amazing voice?" Troy asked.

"Yeah she does and apparently so do you?"

"Well…..Gabi says that I do, but I dunno" Troy replied.

"Nonsense anyone can sing!"

"Well you should hear Chad sing then" Troy replied.

"I said anyone can sing, I didn't say that they were good at it" Phillippe replied.

"Okay" Troy said, confused a little.

"So how about, you go over this song Ella Wrote and then you can record it together after she's done with this one" He said handing Troy a sheet of music.

"Okay" Troy replied taking the sheet of music, "No Air?" Troy said reading the title. He read over the lyrics smiling as he read every verse.

"So do you like it?" A voice said from being making him jump.

"Gabi! You made me jump"

"Oh I'm sorry baby" She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, "So do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it" He replied, puling her closer to him and kissed her softly.

"Great now lets sing it" She said dragging him into the recording area.

**Gabriella/**_Troy/ _Both

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh **

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can make you understand _

**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe **

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
that's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here,  
I just can't breathe there's no air, no air

No air, air ohhh  
No air, air nooo  
No air, air oh a  
No air, air

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real _

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care **

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
there's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
there's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
there's no air, no air

No air, air oohhh  
No air, air oohhh  
No air, air nooo  
No air, air No more  
It's no air, no air

ohhhhh baby  
ooohhhhh It's no air, no air  
Hey ohh no aiiiiir ohhh  
ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
no breathing no breathing  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me 

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe 

It's no air, no air  
No air, air ohhh  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

They finished the song and just looked at each other and smiled, "Oh wow that was amazing guys I'm thinking that you should do another song together" Phillippe said.

"And I thought you said that you couldn't sing?" Gabriella said to Troy.

"Well I can't" Troy replied.

"Oh shut up Troy we all know that you can" Gabriella said, hitting him softly on the arm.

"Alright whatever you say" He replied.

--

That weekend at Troyella's house

"GABI ARE YOU READY YET!?" Troy called up the stairs.

"TROY I'M A GIRL I NEED TIME TO GET READY!!" She replied.

"OKAY WELL MAKE SURE YOUR READY IN 15 MINUTES!!" He said.

"I WILL!!" She replied.

--

15 minutes later.

"I'm ready" Gabriella said as she walked down the stairs.

"Wow Gabriella you look….WOW" Troy said as he looked at her.

"Thanks" She replied, twirling round. (I can't be asked to explain what it looks like so, just think the dress Vanessa wore to the Emmy awards, the gold one. Picture also in profile)

"C'mon let's go" He said offering her his arm as they walked out of their house and into the limo.

They finally arrive at the theatre, they get out of the limo, and smile for the cameras. They're pretty sire that the public know that they're together, so they have decided that they will go to this premiere as a couple for the first time ever. They were kinda worried after the public found out about the whole baby thing and then they know about the engagement.

They walked down the red carpet hand-in-hand and posing for various photographers, and not answering any of the questions which were being thrown at them.

"_WHEN DID YOU PROPOSE!?" One yelled._

"_ARE YOU IN DEPRESSION GABRIELLA?!" Another yelled._

"_HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE LOST A BABY!?" One yelled._

They ignored all of them and then walked into the theatre and took their seats to watch the film.

--

At the Backstage Party.

Gabriella has just gone to the bathroom leaving Troy at their table alone.

"Hey your Troy Bolton right?" A girl asked as she came over to Troy.

"Umm…yeah and you are?" Troy asked.

"I'm Haylie, Haylie Duff" The girl replied shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah your Hilary Duff's sister right?" He asked.

"Yeah that's me" She replied smiling.

"Cool so how did you like the movie?" Troy asked.

"I loved it, it was amazing" She replied.

"So I hear that you engaged?" She said.

"Yeah Gabriella Montez" He replied.

"Ohhh well that's nice" Haylie said, as she saw gabriella come back from the bathroom and pulled Troy in to a strong kiss. Troy was completely shocked to even pull back, she caught him completely off guard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Gabriella yelled as she stormed over to Troy and Haylie.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella I'm sooo sorry Troy just Kissed me, I was too shocked to even pull back" Haylie said lying through her teeth.

"WHAT THEAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Troy yelled causing everyone to look at the scene.

"TROY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!" She yelled tears already falling.

"I DIN'T KISS HER SHE KISSED ME!?"

"YEAH RIGHT TROY ME AND HAYLIE HAVE BEEN EFFIN FRIENDS FOR YEARS SHE WOULDN'T LIE TO ME!!" Gabriella yelled as Sharpay ran over.

"TROY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Sharpay yelled, she had come alone to this premiere.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" Troy replied.

"BULL SHIT TROY SHE'S CRYING HER EYES OUT HERE!!" Sharpay screamed. "C'mon Ella let's get you home" Sharpay said putting her arm around Gabriella and they walked off.

"GABRIELLA C'MON IT WAS HAYLIE NOT ME!!" Troy yelled after her.

**Okay guys I bet you all hate me for doing that but don't worry it's all part of the story line just keep reading and reviewing and I'm sure you'll love it.**

**Lots of reviews please.**

**Trivia:**

**What is the first line said in hsm2??**


	23. Pregnant?

**Okay guys, i'm back again I didn't get many reviews last chapter, but I just got so bored so I thought I would update sooner, and plus I had some beggers lol. Trivia answer goes to **

**Hsmideagiver**

**A Hollywood secret**

**Chapter 21**

**Pregnant?**

Gabriella woke up the next morning, she was asleep on the couch, Sharpay and Taylor were sat in the couch opposite watching T.V. She slowly sat up, and looked around the room, it was a complete mess, she didn't know why, but it was.

"Ella!" Sharpay exclaimed as they saw Gabriella sit up.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Do I look like I'm okay? I have just been cheated on by my Fiancé!" Gabriella replied.

"Sorry" Sharpay and Taylor said.

"It's okay guys, I'm sorry, I'm just depressed." Gabriella replied.

"Well yeah it's known to be, after you've been cheated on." Sharpay said as they sat on the sofa one either side of her.

"Yeah and it's horrible, how could he do that to me? I thought he really loved me?" Gabriella asked.

"Awww Ella, he does love you." Taylor replied.

"Then why did he cheat on me?" Gabriella asked.

"Well if you think about it he didn't really cheat, he just kissed another girl." Sharpay said.

"That's just as bad." Gabriella replied.

"Okay, well Ella he's a guy they do stupid things like that." Taylor said.

"But I never expected Troy to do something like that, he was perfect." Gabriella replied sadly.

"Maybe just a little too perfect." Sharpay added.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Well maybe he is just too perfect for you, for any girl maybe?" Sharpay replied.

"How can a guy be too perfect? All a girl does her life is search for the perfect guy and now your saying that a guy is too perfect? I don't get it?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh don't worry about it Ella, She's just being stupid." Taylor replied.

"Okay guys well I'm gonna go take a shower." Gabriella said as she got up and walked upstairs.

"Can you believe that Troy would do that?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella was out of earshot.

"I know I can't believe it I always thought that Troy was the good guy but I guess we were all wrong." Taylor replied.

"Yeah, but I hope Ella Is okay, I know that she really loved him, do you think she'll give him another chance?" Sharpay asked.

"I dunno, actually I don't think she will, she's been through so much and this is just what will push her, she won't give him another chance." Taylor replied.

"Yeah I guess your right, but they're 'Troyella' they are Americas Newest Hottest couple." Sharpay said.

"I know but I guess they're just not meant to be." Taylor replied.

"Yeah your right Tay." Sharpay said.

"C'mon let's go Check on Ella." Taylor replied as they walked upstairs.

With Gabriella in The Bathroom.

She sat down on the toilet seat, as she let a few tears fall and reached into the cupboard and pulled out a white and blue box. She opened it and pulled out a, yes a pregnancy test. She was 2 weeks late, and was going to take a pregnancy test last night and then tell Troy but got sidetracked, because of certain events.

A few minutes later

Gabriella took a deep breath as she picked up the pregnancy test from the side and looked at it, her eyes went wide as she sat in shock staring at the test infront of her. Yeah sure she wanted a baby, but this just wasn't the right time, her and Troy were probably going to be splitting up and she would have a baby, she just wouldn't be able to handle it all.

"Ella" She heard Sharpay say, as a knock was heard bringing her out of her trance, as the door slowly opened.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gabriella replied as she hid the test behind her and wiped a tear away.

"Hey what's that behind your back?" Sharpay asked.

"N-nothing." Gabriella replied stuttering.

"That's definitely something Ella." Taylor said.

"Okay…" Gabriella started.

"Oka what is it?" Sharpay asked butting in.

"I-I'm p-pr-pregnant." Gabriella replied.

"Your Pregnant?!" Sharpay and Taylor exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah I'm pregnant and I really don't want to be at the moment." Gabriella replied.

"Is it Troy's?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course it's Troy's you dumb idiot Ella would never cheat would you?" Taylor asked.

"No Of course I wouldn't and it IS Troy's." Gabriella replied.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes of course she will tell him you idiot." Taylor replied. "Won't you Ella?" She asked.

"Uhhh well I dunno really, we are literally broken up at the minute." Gabriella replied.

"WHAT!?" Taylor yelled.

"I don't think I'm gonna tell him." Gabriella replied.

"Are you serious?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I mean he kissed another girl, that is really hurting me at the moment." Gabriella replied.

"But does he really deserve to not know that he has a baby on the way?" Sharpay asked.

"No, but I really don't wanna deal with talking to him at the moment." Gabriella replied.

"Well how about we tell him for you?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I don't want you too tell him. I don't want you to tell anyone either." Gabriella replied.

"Okay we won't tell anyone." Sharpay and Taylor replied at the same time, after a few moments.

"You promise me that you won't?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah we promise." They replied.

"Thank you guys." Gabriella said.

"It's okay, so are you going to the doctors to make sure your pregnant?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah I'm going this afternoon will you come with me guys?"

"Yeah of course we will." Taylor replied.

--

Later that day, Troy is sat on the sofa at Chad and Taylor's moping around as he watches the T.V, something catches his eye.

"_Troyella Split." The news reporter said. "Yes the newest couple Troyella split up last night, because Troy kissed Haylie Duff, and there's no denying it, we have pictures." He said as pictures flashed up. _

"_Oh and get this, Gabriella was spotted going into a Doctor's surgery this afternoon with BFF's Sharpay and Taylor." The woman reporter said._

"_So their could be a baby and let's hope that it will keep." _

"_Yeah and does Troy know about it yet? Well we hope s, or we might get some Drama in th Hills this month." _

At that Troy switched off the T.V and groaned. More rumours about Gabriella, how could she be pregnant? If she was than she would have told him, or would she? She did walk into a surgery, maybe she was pregnant. He had to find out. Troy got up, and walked outside to his car, as he drove to the house.

As he drove up to the main Gates, Paparazzi were everywhere, outside the house gates were swarmed.

"_TROY IS GABRIELLA PREGANANT?!" One yelled._

"_HAVE YOU SPLIT UP!?" Another yelled._

"_IS THE ENGAGEMENT OFF!?" Another yelled._

Troy ignored all the questions, as he rang the buzzer at the gates.

"Hello?" Gabriella's voice rang through it.

"Hey it's me." Troy replied.

"What do you want?!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, I really am, Haylie kissed me and I need to know something?"

"What do you NEED to know?!" She hissed.

"If your Pregnant?" He replied.

"Well I-I It's none of your business." She said.

"Of course it's fuckin my business if you are pregnant then I'm the father!" He yelled.

"TROY JUST FUCK OFF YOU HAVE HURT ME AND I'M NOT READY TO TALK TO YOU!?" She yelled as she cut the intercom off.

"WELL I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME!!" He yelled as he got out of his car and stood on the roof.

"FUCK OFF TROY!!" She yelled shouting out of the window.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!!" He replied.

"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW THE TRITH?!" Gabriella asked, not taking any notice if the photographers.

"YEAH I RELLY DO!!" He replied.

"WELL THE TRUTH IS THAT I HATE YOU SO FUCKIN MUCH RIGHT NOW!!" She replied.

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!!"

"YES I DO TORY KNOW LEAVE!!" She screamed.

"NO I WON'T NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT THAT YOU STILL LOVE ME?!"

"WELL YOU'LL BE WAITING FOR A LONG TIME THEN!!"

"NO CUZ I KNOW THAT YOU STILL DO!!"

"TROY FUCK OFF!!"

"NO!!" He replied as a pink convertible drove up and parked next to his car.

"Troy what are you doing?" Sharpay asked as she got out with Taylor.

"I'm trying to win Gabi back." He replied, still standing on his car.

"Troy just leave her for a bit, she need's time." Taylor said.

"No she loves me and I need to know if she's pregnant." Troy replied.

"Troy if we tell you, will you leave her lone?" Sharpay asked.

"I won't make any promises." Troy replied.

"That's good enough." Taylor replied.

"Okay well….she is pregnant." Sharpay said.

"She is?" Troy asked.

"Yes know will you leave please?" Taylor asked.

"No I'm definitely not leaving now." Troy replied.

"TROY PLEASE JUST GO!!" Gabriella yelled.

"NO GABI YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, HAYLIE FRICKIN KISSED ME!!"

"HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU TROY?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN TELL YOU!!" Haylie said as she appeared from Sharpay's car.

"Haylie?" Gabriella asked quietly as nobody heard her.

"LOOK GABRIELLA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, I KISSED TROY TO GET BACK AT YOU!!" Haylie yelled.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Gabriella asked, as she walked onto the balcony outside her bedroom door.

"BECAUSE….YOU STOLE NICK OFF ME IN HIGH SCHOOL, YOU ALWAYS WERE MORE POPULAR, AND YOU ARE BETTER AT EVERYTHING THAN ME, I GUESS THAT I'M JUST JEALOUS OF YOU!!" Haylie replied.

"AND IS THAT THE TRUTH?!" Gabriella asked.

"YEAH IT IS!!" Haylie replied, as the gates of the house opened.

"Troy go" Sharpay said pushing him forward as Troy ran in the gates, in the house, up to their room, onto the balcony and kissed Gabriella passionately as he reached her.

**Okay well did you like this chapter? I hope that you did, even though I didn't really that much lol. Anyways please can you review because I am not getting many reviews again. Thanks if you do.**


	24. Don't Leave

**Guys I'm sorry for the late Update, hope you don't hate me. I'll make you a deal if I get 15 reviews on this chapter so I have 135 reviews then I'll do a marathon kind of thing. Does that sound fair? 15 reviews and you get a marathon. :D.**

**A Hollywood Secret**

**Chapter 22**

**Don't Leave**

Gabriella and Troy sat in a limo, as they drove to The GMA (Good Morning America) Studios. They were having a live interview done. Gabriella was 4 months pregnant now and she is in the middle of her tour too, her and Troy go to the shows and she does a show every other night, because she needs rest with being pregnant and all.

"Are you worried?" Troy asked Gabriella, as he held her hand.

"Not really. Why?" Gabriella asked a little confused.

"Well coz we are going on Live television." Troy replied.

"Troy have you forgotten I am a singer who performs live all the time and do not get worried and you are a sportsman and play basketball every week live too." Gabriella said.

"No, I play live every week during basketball season and it's not basketball season so haven't played in like 2 months." Troy corrected her as Gabriella chuckled.

"Yeah whatever Troy." Gabriella laughed, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He said.

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. "And I love you too, so much." Gabriella replied as he kissed her softly.

"Now we better be going." Troy said, as they pulled away and they got out of the limo.

Paparazzi immediately started snapping pictures of the couple. It had been 3 months since They had split up, people knew that they were a couple after everything that had happened and all the pictures that had surfaced of them. But neither of them had officially confirmed that they were officially a couple yet. They had always tried to keep their private life private.

"IS THE BABY A BOY OR A GIRL!?" One of the photographers yelled.

"WHEN'S IT DUE!?" Another yelled.

"HOW'S YOUR TOUR GOING GABRIELLA?!" Another yelled.

Troy and Gabriella just ignored them as, Troy grabbed her hand and they walked into the studio.

"Ah Gabriella Troy!" The host said as they walked up to Troy And Gabriella. (I dunno what the host is called lol so she's now gonna be called Julie)

"Hi Julie nice to see you again." gabriella replied smiling as they hugged.

"And Troy I don't think I've ever met you before. But I must admit I am a very big fan." Julie said to Troy.

"Yeah it's very nice to meet you too." Troy said as he shook her hand.

"So guys we are airing in 20 minutes, Gabriella are you still performing a song?" Julie asked.

"Yes of course I am." Gabriella replied smiling.

"Okay, we'll be doing an interview first and then you can perform your song." Julie said as Troyella nodded and Julie walked off.

"So what song are you singing?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmmm I dunno, you'll have to wait to find out." Gabriella replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Awww baby please tell me." He pleaded.

"Well…..I don't think so!" She said and walked off giggling.

"GABIIIII!!" He moaned as he walked after her.

--

"Hey guys, welcome to Good Morning America, it's 8:15 here in the studio. We have Special guest appearances from Miley Cyrus, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. So stay tuned." Julie said, as the audience clapped.

"It was nice to see You Again Miley." Julie said as she hugged Miley and Miley walked off the stage.

"Miley I must say that new song of yours was amazing." Gabriella said as she saw Miley.

"Awww thanks Gabriella, I love Your song Take A Bow." Miley replied.

"Thanks, well I'll see ya later I have to go on." Gabriella said as they hugged and Troy and Gabriella walked over to the doors ready to walk into the studio.

"Now ladies and gentlemen if you have a child between 5 and 15 sitting next to you cover your ears as we are now welcoming our next guests Troy Bolton And Gabriella Montez also known as TROYELLA!!" Julie yelled as Troy and Gabriella walked out onto the stage thing hand-in-hand. The audience applauded, as they sat down on the chairs provided.

"So it's nice to have you here." Julie said.

"Yeah it's good to be here again." Gabriella replied smiling, as she folder her legs.

"It's good to see this place, it looks so different on T.V." Troy said stupidly, as the audience laughed.

"So Gabriella your pregnant?" Julie asked.

"Yes. 4 months." Gabriella replied, beaming as was Troy.

"And Troy is the Father?" Julie asked.

"I sure hope so." Troy said laughing.

"So I think we all know that your officially a couple?" Julie asked.

"Yeah I guess." Gabriella said, as she held Troy's hand on the top of the Chair's arm rest.

"Awww isn't that the cutest." Julie to the audience. "Okay so how's your tour going Gabriella?" She asked.

"It's going great but I had to cut it short obviously because of the baby, so it's gonna be finished in 3 months." Gabriella replied.

"Oh and it was originally supposed to be finished in 5?" Julie asked.

"Yes." Gabriella replied smiling still.

"So Troy how's thing's going for you Now Basketball season is over?" She asked Troy.

"Great actually I have a lot more time with my friends and family. And I'm going with Gabi to her tour's too." Troy replied.

"That's great!" Julie exclaimed. "Now we hear that you two are engaged? When's the wedding?" She asked them.

"Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and he nodded at her too take that question.

"Well we were thinking when the baby is born, so I'm not all fat." She said and laughed. "Probably, in about 9 months." Gabriella replied.

"Oh so quite awhile too wait still then?"

"Yeah but were both so excited aren't we?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Of course." Troy replied and smiled at her.

"Good. Now I wanted to ask about your friends." Julie said.

"Okay, go ahead." Gabriella replied.

"So First Sharpay Evans And Zeke Baylor." She said as Troyella nodded. "Is Sharpay pregnant? Because she looks like she's getting a bump?" Julie asked.

Of course they were going too ask them this. Sharpay was pregnant she was 5 months and they were trying to keep it under wraps. Neither Troy or Gabriella knew what to say about this question.

"You take this one babe." Gabriella said Troy.

"Uhhh well, They are together, but Sharpay has been eating a lot and stopped her diet so she could just be gaining wait." Troy replied as Gabriella rolled her eyes, that was a stupid answer.

"So it's not true then?" Julie asked.

"I don't think so." Troy said as Gabriella groaned.

"Okay so know about Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie." She said. "When are they get married?" She asked.

Gabriella's and Troy's eyes both went wide, they didn't know Taylor and Chad were getting married.

"What? They're not getting married." Gabriella replied.

"Oh! Well I just thought as they have been together for like 3 years now, that they would have at least got engaged by now."

"Well no they haven't not what we know of anyway." Gabriella said.

"Okay well I think that's everything." Julie said. "So Gabriella you ready to perform your song?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Gabriella replied as she got up and walked over to the Singing area, As Julie and Troy sat and watched her.

"Everyone Give it Up For Gabriella Montez Singing DON'T LEAVE!!" Julie yelled as the music started to play.

I don't know what I'd do if i ever lost youAll the loneliness i would go through

But if you wanna leave i won't stop you

I've been gone so long,I'm use to feeling alone

I estimated a love

My estimation was wrong

See i never knew

What you were going through

But i just got back

Now let's see where your at

How could you have doubted

That I'd ever be distracted by

Any other guy

No matter if he ever caught my eyesWe just need time, some time to connectWhat I'm telling you now, hope you never forget

I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you

And all the loneliness I would go through

But if you wanna leave I wont stop you

'Cause I don't want you if you don't want me

To be the one the only one you wanna run to

Baby boy you know I just begun to

Realize what's important to me

So Don't leave, don't leave

Maybe I should have tried to put your needs firstBut my priorities were messed up

And I know you got hurt

See i never knew

What you were going through

But i just got back

Now let's see where your at

Think about it Take a moment just to rewind

Everything that you believe

And everything that was right

Do you really want to stand there

And tell me goodbyeWhen I'm saying I Still love you

I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost youAnd all the loneliness I would go through

But if you wanna leave I wont stop you

'Cause I don't want you if you don't want meTo be the one the only one you wanna run to

Baby boy you know I just begun to

Realize whats important to me

So Don't leave, don't leave

Lonely days and lonely nightThat's where you'd be without me by your side

Better think twice baby, ohThis could blow up crazy, you know

I can't keep singing my secret Cause it's out of control

I'll give you everything

Body, mind, heart and soul

But you keep breaking me

Taking me to another low

Don't do it baby, don't do it

Don't let me go

I don't know, I don't know

I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you

And all the loneliness I would go throughBut if you wanna leave I wont stop you

'Cause I don't want you if you don't want me

To be the one the only one you wanna run to

Baby boy you know I just begun to

Realize what's important to me

So Don't leave, don't leave

Baby boy don't leave

"Everyone Give it up for Gabriella Montez!" Julie said as Gabriella finished the song, and she sat back down with Troy.

"That was amazing babe." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Okay everyone that's all we have time for today and remember buy Gabriella's New Album Identified." (I used identified coz it's Vanessa's lol and I love it haha).

**So guys did you like it? I hope you did and remember if you give me 15 reviews then I'll do a marathon kinda thing lol :D.**


	25. Just The Start

Gabriella screamed out in pain, she never thought anything could hurt this bad but it did, it hurt more then someone hitting you in your breasts when you were younger and they were still growing which hurt like hell, probably hurt more then being kicked in the balls and getting your toes ran over by a car. Those pains wouldn't even come close too what she was feeling now. Birth. Gabriella was having really bad contractions in the back of a Taxi and worst of all Paparazzi were following behind in cars and even worse it was 10pm, on new years eve, everyone was around partying in the streets and everywhere.

"Troy it hurts!" Gabriella cried out in pain, as Troy rubbed her head, pulling her damp hair out of her very sweaty face.

"I know baby, but its gonna be okay." Troy replied, as She squeezed his hand tightly.

Suddenly the car came to a holt.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked scared, she wanted too get to the hospital she didn't wanna end up having a baby in the back of a car.

"Traffic jam, I'm sorry ma'am but there's nothing I can do." The taxi driver said as he beeped his horn.

"OMG TROY IM GONNA END UP HAVING IT IN A TAXI!!" Gabriella cried.

"No baby, you're not going too. We're gonna get too a Hospital." Troy replied kissing her forehead.

"You promise?" She asked crying.

"I promise you." Troy replied as he looked at the road infront which had cars going for at least 2 miles.

2 miles? 2 miles, just for new years eve? Then he remembered there was that big Hollywood event that night, everyone would want too be getting there.

"Driver how long do you think it will be till we get out of here?" Troy asked.

"Umm I'm not sure sir but ill try my hardest too get us out of this jam as fast as I can." He replied.

"Thank you." Troy replied with a smile.

"AHHHHH!!" Gabriella screamed and squeezed Troy's hand harder, probably leaving nail marks in his hand.

"Look baby, I know your in pain but I don't wanna have a broken hand." Troy said too her.

"Sorry." Gabriella replied, as her contractions came down a bit.

30 minutes later.

The car had only moved about half a mile, and Gabriella was getting in more and more pain. Troy knew that it wouldn't be long until the baby would be here, and he needed too get her too a hospital. The nearest hospital was about 2 miles from where they were.

"Babe, I think we're gonna have too walk there." Troy said looking her in the eyes.

"WHAT!?" Gabriella screamed shocked and in pain.

"We'll need too walk, if we stay in here, it'll be hours till we get there."

"But if we walk I'll end up popping this thing out on the road!!"

"No, I'll carry you." He said as he opened the door and stepped out.

"You're not kidding are you?" Gabriella asked him.

"No. I promises you we would get too a hospital and we will." Troy said as he stretched his arm out for her too reach. Gabriella smiled slightly and grabbed his hand stepping out of the car and clutching her huge belly. Troy picked her up bridal style and they started too walk, as all the paparazzi in the cars got out and started snapping photos.

"TROY IS GABRIELLA IN LABOUR?!" One of the photographers yelled.

"YOU'RE WALKING TOO THE HOSPITAL!?" Another yelled.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Gabriella yelled from in Troy's arms.

The paparazzi stood shocked, not moving or anything.

"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE I AM IN LABOR HERE AND WE ARE TRYING TO GET TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL AND YOU LOT JUST START TAKING PHOTOS AND YELLING THINGS AT US!!" Gabriella yelled at them.

Nobody said anything as Troy stood still making sure Gabriella was finished yelling at them.

"You ready too go again?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded. "Lets get this thing outta me." She said as they started walking and the paparazzi still followed. She was about too yell when A Woman photographer said something.

"We're going too follow you to the hospital, for support Gabriella." The woman said. "And we will air this on the Television live, as support for you Troy and your baby." She added as Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, I give you permission too follow us." Gabriela replied as The woman smiled, and obviously put the camera on and made it so it went to a television channel live.

10 minutes later.

"Troy I think my water just broke." Gabriella said.

"Oh that's what it is, I thought you pissed your pants." He replied jokingly.

"No Troy, the baby is gonna come." Gabriella replied.

"I know, I was teasing you." He replied.

Suddenly it clicked to Gabriella her water broke, HER WATER BROKE!! "OMG TROY MY WATER BROKE!!" She yelled at him.

"Okay umm what are we gonna do we're not gonna get too a hospital in time." He replied.

"Umm excuse me?" Someone said getting out of their car.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked trying to be polite.

"You can use my car, to give birth if you would like?" The woman asked.

"We would, but we need a doctor." Troy replied.

"I'm a doctor!!" Someone yelled as they pushed through the crowds who had gathered for support.

"You are?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Yes, I would gladly help you." The woman said.

"Thank you so much." Troy said as he settled Gabriella down in the woman's car.

10 minutes later.

"It's coming." The Woman doctor said.

"OMG TROY!!" Gabriella replied screaming as she clinged onto him in pain.

"Okay one last push." The doctor said.

Gabriella gave one hard long push, it hurt like hell but she knew after this they would have a beautiful baby.

"It's here." The doctor said as she held the baby and wrapped it up in a towel and then gave it to Gabriella. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." She said smiling.

"Omg Troy we have a baby girl." Gabriella said smiling as she stroked the baby's cheek.

"Shes beautiful." Troy replied.

"Yeah, so what are we going too call her?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm how about you choose and I'll choose next time." Troy replied.

"NEXT TIME!?" Gabriella asked shocked. "I'm not going through this again you can do it the next time." She said.

"Okay, so next time I'll carry the baby." He replied joking.

"Troy you do know I was kidding right?" She asked.

"Yeah I know Gabi." He replied.

"So how about you choose the first name and I'll choose the second name?" gabriella asked.

"Yeah lets do that." He replied. "Okay so I like Terri." He said.

"Okay so Terri Marie Bolton." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah I like it." He said and looked down at Terri. "Terri Marie Bolton." He said.

"Shall we introduce her too the world?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course." Troy said, as they got out of the car, both of them expecting millions of flashes but they got none, instead just that one camera filming it.

"Everyone this is Terri Marie Bolton." Gabriella said showing the whole crowd the baby.

The crowd Awed, the people watching on the television Awed, everyone Awed, She was a beautiful baby girl, who had those gorgeous brown orbs from her mother. Troy and Gabriella looked down at their new baby girl and knew that this was just the start of their life as A Family.

**So I know its short but of well and this is officially the end of this Story I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, coz I sure enjoyed writing it and thank you all so much for the amazing reviews you all sent me. **

**Xoxo**

**Squeaky.**


End file.
